Magnetising Tenten, Attracted Neji
by Celtic-Memories
Summary: Over 8 years of being on Team Gai together has taught them many lessons, one being that people are always changing... except perhaps Neji. Tenten's hoping she can break through his brick facade like Naruto partially did in the Chuunin Exams. Last part up!
1. Magnetism!

**Magnetising Tenten, Attracted Neji**

Author's Note: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own the humour, new techniques, and romantic ideas for couples. I had originally planned this story as a one-shot but decided to separate it into a few chapters! It would elongate the story much better, spreading it out and allowing a suspenseful pause. Hope it works...

Summary:

Over 8 years of being on Team Gai together has taught them many lessons, one being that people are always changing... except perhaps Neji. Tenten's hoping she can break through his brick facade like Naruto partially did in the Chuunin Exams.

* * *

><p>A shower of shurikens cascaded onto a hundred small circle targets, all arranged periodically around the forest training area. The sound of metal piercing into wood rang out in harmony as all shurikens hit their targets at exactly the same time. All except one.<p>

"Dammit," muttered the long-brown haired leaf ninja. Even after his intense concentration he missed a target? Hyuuga Neji never missed a target! After learning to angle a blade perfectly behind his blind spot, he had never missed a target. It startled him beyond recognition.

"Good one, Tenten!" An excited Lee's voice was heard echoing through the forest. "The power of hasty youth is surely with you!"

Confused and slightly agitated, Neji lifted an eyebrow, turning his head to follow his team-mate's outburst. Byakugan still active, he noticed what the compliment was all about.

"Ah, Rock Lee you spoiled it!"

Neji saw the chakra system of an exasperated, weary Tenten twirling a shuriken in her hand, now walking towards the center of the training area smugly. The Hyuuga released his bloodline limit and stared stunned at the brown-haired girl.

"You caught my shuriken." The statement wasn't exactly a compliment the way he said it. He was stunned. Utterly. Never before had Tenten stopped one of his shurikens during this particular practice, or even attempted to. At the time, he wasn't even aware that Tenten or Rock Lee were present. He had left that morning, by himself, to perfect the control of his eye technique. Spontaneity was definitely one of Tenten's traits, he noted.

Tenten smiled lightly at Neji's observation. She could tell he didn't know the all of it, seeing how stunned he was. "A hundred shots, ninety nine bull's-eyes." She smirked then quickly was about to admit she cheated when Neji spoke.

"What-"

"Congrats, Tenten!" Though Neji was interrupted as the flamboyant bowl-cut dressed in green spandex joined their company with a broad grin.

Tenten giggled at her team-mate's praise. "Thanks, Lee, but I cheated."

"Really, didn't know you had it in ya. What'd you do?"

"Yeah, Tenten. I'd like to know," added the Hyuuga, his intense gaze penetrating the girl's modest turned smug look. "Whatever you did, we can use it in real battles."

_'He's not offended in the least. Strange Neji, as usual... Honest, but strange. And very arrogant.'_ thought Tenten.

"Well, I made a magnet of one of your targets."

Rock Lee started laughing. Neji lifted an eyebrow, whether at the bushy brow's boisterous response, or her prank-like idea she wasn't sure.

"Wouldn't that attract the shuriken?" asked Lee. He wasn't the one to have brains for anything other than taijutsu, and the power of youth, so the question didn't strike him as dumb, just ignorant.

"No," answered Neji, understanding perfectly well what his team-mate did. Impressed by Tenten's smarts, he continued to explain to Lee the physics of magnets. How a magnet can be charged to repel certain metals depending on the protons and electrons, or how a magnet can be charged with magnetic chakra, and other various techniques. "Tenten used the old-fashioned way because of my Byakugan."

Tenten tensed to hold back the desire to roll her eyes, though a small sigh escaped her lips._ 'Always so brutally honest. I think it would kill him to let someone else have the lime-light. It took me weeks to figure out the exact calculations and sneaking behind Neji was not the easiest thing. He acts like it is the simplest thing in the world to make an undetectable magnet target.'_

"Wow, Tenten, you really did that?" Asked an ever more amazed Lee.

Tenten nodded, all smugness gone, another sigh. "Yup, I'll show you how to do it later, Lee. After Neji's done with his practice."

"Alright! Thanks, Tenten! See you, Neji!" Lee didn't seem to notice his team-mate's rapid expression change as he left the area to leave Neji to practice on his own.

"I still have nine rounds to go. Might as well stay to catch the other nine shuriken." said Neji as Tenten was about to leave.

The young leaf ninja shrugged putting on a half-fake smile for show. "I'll just replace your target."

"No," said Neji, suddenly getting an idea.

Tenten stopped to study her team-mate for a bit before replying. There were no signs to indicate he had just practiced intensely for half an hour before Tenten's arrival. His hair was almost exactly the same as he had fixed it, long and clasped at the very bottom. His breathing was normal, there was barely a drop of sweat on his skin, and his lips were moving ever so rapidly as he talked. Tenten was the complete opposite, already out of breath, sweat dripping from her nose, and her hair in disarray, the buns barely clasped in their black ribbons.

"Tenten, are you okay? You seem distracted. You shouldn't let your guard down so easily."

"Oh?" Tenten's eyes widened as she realised the solemn brown-haired teen had been talking... and that she had not been listening.

"Something is bothering you."

_'How do you know everything?'_ she thought bitterly though she couldn't help but admire his attentiveness.

"I... wanted to explain my technique. You make it seem so much more simple than it is."

"Well, it **is** very simple, Tenten." answered Neji, not phased by her disappointment.

"It is to you, maybe. It took me... a while to perfect it so that you would not detect it." She had been about to say 'weeks' but was afraid that much time spent on something so 'simple' would be down-playing her intense study. "Even then you knew exactly what I did as soon as I said _magnet_."

"It was a brilliant plan, Tenten." A matter-of-fact answer, expression plain.

"Even so, Hyuuga, you don't act like it is!" A tinge of pain escaped through her voice as it rose. "It's all a physics exam with you. I swear you sound like a Professor all the time. Doesn't anything amaze you? Doesn't anything knock on the door of your perfect psyche and say 'WOW' or 'Amazing'?"

It dawned on Neji just what exactly might be bothering Tenten. She tensed and looked down from his scrutinising white lavendar tinted eyes, now regretting her outburst. For the life of her, she didn't know why she was acting this way. She was twenty for Kami's sake, already used to Neji's ways sense the Genin days. Why now? Uh-oh, she realised, remembering one little incident the night before when she had gone out partying with Ino and Sakura and they had decided to play Truth or Dare. One lesson learned: NEVER go out partying with Ino without bringing your own drink.

"Tenten... the fact that your technique is so simple is why we never thought of it before.

"I've been raised to think 'necessity', plain raw facts, to take my responsibility very seriously, to protect Lady Hinata, my cousin, and the bloodline limit of our clan. I have no time for useless praises or for games, so excuse me if I seem passive. I'm not an ego-stroker."

"My ego is not wounded, _Hyuuga_," this time her response was tense, his name soaked with venom. _'But soon you are about to be,'_ she added mentally.

He had noticed long ago that she called him by his last name when she was upset. It was extremely obvious now how upset she was, and he tried not to let that bother him. But it was getting extremely difficult to ignore the dark brown pair boring into his as if to burn them out. Her anger radiated from her body so vibrantly it made a wave of goose-bumps travel over his entire body, even through the heat of practice it made him shutter.

"Tenten-"

The ninja's words were cut off as he ducked, dodging a shuriken headed straight towards his head. Tenten was fuming while Neji was stunned once again. _'What the hell has gotten into her lately? Last month she was being very secretive, last week she was clumsy on the mission to the Rain village. And now today...'_

The young Hyuuga had no time to think as Tenten attempted another blow, this time an explosion scroll headed straight for his arm, and he jumped 5 yards away in the nick of time. She grunted displeased and changed to taijutsu, running straight for him. She knew he wouldn't use a gentle fist technique on her, not during practice, not ever. He wouldn't, however, stay on the defensive side.

After several attempted strikes to his shoulders, arms, stomach, and legs, Neji finally got ahead of Tenten and extended his arm in a side attack straight for her wrist. She dodged and lunged for his legs again. He dodged and countered with several kicks to her hips. She leapt out of the way and sprung forward with two raging fists towards his face. He was still too quick for her, dodging that easily.

This continued for several more minutes, Tenten's rage intensifying as she could not land a blow, and Neji's annoyance rising from the girl's persistence. Two more raging fists headed towards his head and he ducked easily, but what he had not expected were three shurikens firmly laced between the fiery girl's knuckles. A few strands of his hair were clipped from the sharp blades. Neji watched the dark brown strands swept up by the wind and slowly float to the grass nearby.

_'Dammit, I've been going too easy.'_

"Byakugan." It was as soon as he had said the word, an exclamation left his rival's lips.

"Cheater! I'm not using chakra!"

"You cheated before." Neji's voice now held a ghost of a growl as he easily evaded the girl's ongoing advances with his eye technique.

"I had kid gloves on! That was practice!"

"And this isn't? Besides you aren't supposed to be here anyways. I was taken unaware."

"I still got. Past your senses. I just wish. I could get. Past your thick-head!" She swung furiously for his head, yelling now in between breaths.

Again he dodged easily. This time instead of simply ducking, he brought his body backward to do a back flip and kick Tenten's extended arm. She immediately dodged by twisting to her right and doing a air cartwheel, landing 4 yards away. They were now about 9 yards apart, both fuming. Arms at their sides, fists curled. Neji couldn't remember when or how he had gotten riled up but he was.

"Maybe you can explain to me why you've got a sudden change of opinion about me."

"Oh, so you want **me** to explain? I thought you knew everything. Why don't you tell me?" She grunted and headed straight towards him again.

Instead of downright dodging her attack this time, he advanced forward as well. His body easily slipped towards the ground and sliding sideways on the grass for a split second his feet crashed into Tenten's un-expecting legs. She tripped and tried to catch her fall with her arms but was caught by Neji's already standing body and her wrists pulled behind her back in one swift motion.

_'Damn'_ she cursed to herself. _'He's good, then of course, you weren't really giving it your all, and he IS cheating.'_

"Let. Me. Go." Tenten struggled against his grip, face now smashed into the grass below.

Neji's eyebrows furrowed as he released his eye technique and held tightly onto the girl's wrists. "You will tell me why you are acting like this."

To his surprise her answer was instant. "I took a draught of truth!"

His eyebrows lifted in amazement, then furrowed even further as he looked at the struggling girl beneath him. Her brown hair was splayed all over her back, having fallen out of her neatly tied buns sometime during their fight. Her resistance really was making him strain to keep her down and she insisted on staying mad at him. Writhing beneath him, he realised, was his strong, charismatic team-mate who never failed to speak her piece during practice. She worked hard and earned her respect as part of the team, even if Neji sometimes worked so hard she couldn't keep it. She always tried to and never wanted to give up. Her willpower had striking resilience to Lee's. _'Why would she need to take a draught of truth?'_

"It was mostly Ino's fault but I agreed to it. Because I wanted to tell you, Hyuuga Neji, that I like you."

Neji didn't realise he had spoken aloud and he was sincerely puzzled by her answer. It seemed too simple an answer for such complicated, harsh emotions pouring out of her at this very moment. "I like you, too, but is this any way to treat a friend? You weren't practicing..."

"Idon'tlikeyouasafriend-now get off me!" Though Tenten was being completely honest, having spilled the beans, she was aware of all her actions and thoughts. Trying to hide the intense blush creeping across her cheeks by staying angry, she attempted to change the subject.

"No! Not until you calm yourself!" Neji had barely stifled the sharp inhale of air as his heart skipped a beat. _'She had to take a draught of truth, to tell me she likes me... more than a friend? Damn, you're really sharp, Hyuuga Neji, really sharp. No wonder she's mad. And that magnet display was to impress you. What the hell is the point? I'm not special. What does she want with me?'_

"I want you to let my wrists go, Neji, and to tell me your true feelings."

"I like you more than a... What! I did not speak aloud, Tenten. How did you-"

A crooked smile appeared on her face as she looked up at his startled eyes. "The draught of truth affects those I touch, just not as strongly..."

With that sentence the leaf ninja released his hands from the girl as if she were poisonous, immediately taking a few steps backwards.

"You tricked me," muttered a confused Hyuuga. He furrowed his brows trying to remain angry at her for trapping him like she did. His whole body heated severely, his jaw tensed as he tried not to say anything more. Who knows what else would fly thoughtlessly out of his mouth, even without touching her?

"You had no right to do that!" added the now infuriated leaf ninja, intense pale eyes watching his team-mate as she straightened herself and tossed her tasseled hair over her shoulder. The action made Neji blush, as it always did to see her hair down. He tried to ignore it by insulting her and causing her utter degradation. That would put him on the higher ground. That would make him appear less unstable and more worthy.

"How else would I get you to admit your true feelings?" Tenten did not admit that she hadn't intended him to express any feelings for her. Until a moment before she hadn't even been certain of his feelings. It was just a lucky chance, an opportunity sped up by Ino's tricky ways. The lingering draught of truth was definitely turning things into a roundhouse of confessions, a messy start to a well-planned day. If only she hadn't finally said yes to that little shot of whiskey that smelled funny... and burned horribly!

"That's debauchery... and cowardly..."

"I'm not a coward, _Neji_!" The Hyuuga heir loved how his name rolled off her tongue. He could tell that she was not angry anymore, not using his last name. She was teasing and he would tease her back, for revenge. He would not let her get away with tricking him so easily. He continued over-confidently, hoping to ruffle her feathers even more:

"And downright sneaky!"

"Sneaky!"

"I would never do that to you or anyone else! If someone wants to keep something to them-self, I respect that. If someone wants to share, I'll listen. But manipulating-"

"I did not manipulate you!" Tenten had already taken a few steps closer.

"-and taking advantage of the situation-"

"Maybe I did! You might think that's wrong-"

"-completely off guard-" By now Neji had already advanced several steps forward and they were 10 paces apart, each exclamation leading them closer.

"-but it was for your own good."

"Woman, I know what's good for myself-"

"Not all the time! Keeping all those feelings bottled up-"

"It's none of your concern, you stubborn-"

"Prick!"

"-dramatic-"

"Egoistic!"

"-prying-"

"Self-centered!"

"-mouse of a woman!"

**SLAP.**

The tasseled hair ninja gasped loudly before her hand hit the enraged male's cheek soundly.

The slap sent a shock wave of hard-hitting truth through his system, making it impossible for him to think straight. Instead of dissuading him from continuing, it furthered his need. The need for payback, though, had long gone, as the next sentence came out rushed, and thick, and raspy with desire. "Just shut up and kiss me already, Tenten."

Their lips crashed into each other, not sure who advanced forward first but neither seemed to care. Passionate lips fought to dominate the other, sucking, prodding, pulling. The male's hands furiously grasping and tugging Tenten's wavy locks, hers clasped behind his neck tightly as if to keep him from leaving.

Both their mouths opened at the same time to flick their tongues forward. It sent a jolt of drowning heat down their throats as their tongues touched, causing their breath to hitch. Their tongues caressed lips and inside of their mouths, sending tidal waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies. Every breath that was lost another heavy one was gained as they harmoniously danced in tingling desire.

Neji's desire swelled as he felt and heard every quick intake of her breath. Tasting her moist swollen lips with his tongue only made him want more. Every few seconds his teeth grazed her lips and sent a small moan from her throat, causing a moan to escape his as well. It made him pull her closer and kiss harder, bite harder, suck harder, as if he could swallow her whole. The intense craving was almost too much, creeping down his neck, his shoulders, travelling downward, and downward, and downward. Kami, he wanted her bare hands against his skin, and it frightened him how strong the longing was. It was an excitingly pleasurable feeling, and made him dread the bandages on his hands. Even through the gauze he could feel the heat radiating off her body, her neck, but it was not enough.

He buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair, wanting to swallow himself up in her strong, so feminine scent. Everything was happening too fast, too suddenly, yet not fast enough! His lips pressed eagerly against the pulse of her neck, teeth nipping and grazing softly, causing vibrating pants and moans to escape the passion-ridden woman's throat. Kami, her reactions were enough to send him off the edge. He hadn't done barely anything and the tension was already raging. If this is what it truly felt like to share passion with someone you truly love, he didn't know if he could ever go another day without having it. Without having something as simple as a kiss from Tenten.

But something tugged inside of him! A threatening voice that pulled him away from any close connection, attraction, love... His duty, his destiny. He was a servant, merely a servant. Naruto, that energetic blond spiky haired kid had made him see he could fly free from the ties of destiny, but it didn't erase doubt. Doubt still pierced at his soul every day, every hour, every minute, and every second he looked at Tenten. How could he tie Tenten to his destiny? How could he let her share his insufferable fate? What if something happened to him and she was left alone? And what if this draught of truth was playing with his mind? He had to stop. He didn't want to, but he had to!

Now the question was, could his stronghold win out?

"Tenten!"


	2. Oh No, Oh Yes

A/N: This is sooooooo not how I expected the second part to turn out. After several hours of pondering and weird dreams here is the result! If it's somehow dissatisfying let me know and I'll change it... otherwise enjoy and review and wait for the last installment, Part III.

Thanks for the reviews:

steenta112

DarkAnyonymous324

C.A.M.E.O.1_and_Only

COol-Jewlz (Won't let me write it out exact -.-)

Drea1284

If any of you are ShikaTem fans, please go to my story Troublesome Imposter. Au revoir.

* * *

><p><strong>Part II<strong>

**Oh No, Oh Yes**

The two team-mates broke away from each other, startled, faces flushed from their 'session'. They almost didn't recognise the voice that called Tenten's name until Prince of the Green Spandex showed up. By then they had exchanged a glance that said 'Fight', and with a nod, had commenced with doing close combat combos. So, Lee was unsuspecting as he emerged from the forest and saw his two team-mates fiercely battling, faces red from exhaustion. He disregarded Tenten's hair as anything unusual, the Mousy girl's hairstyle always found a way of undoing itself sometimes during practice.

_'I thought she was going to leave Neji to practice alone... Guess they changed their minds.'_ He thought puzzled.

Shrugging to himself he yelled again. "Tenten!"

"Hee-yah!" the upbeat brown-haired ninja took a few bounding leaps to her right, and 4 scrolls were hurled directly toward Lee.

Lee easily dodged the attack and smiled at his team-mate's smirk as the scrolls exploded 4 yards from him.

"Good, you didn't lower your guard!" shouted Tenten.

"Never! The power of youth prevails!" Bushy Brow immediately joined in the fight, attempting a few blows on Tenten then turning to the side to strike Neji.

As the Hyuuga heir dodged, he was relieved that Lee didn't notice anything between him and Tenten, and gladly gave up one lone practice to cover it up. "Byakugan!"

With that exclamation they all flung themselves into a full-fledged practice battle.

For two hours they raged like this until Might Gai showed up and congratulated them on a well done practice saying they were truly the 'pride of youthful power'. Then Tenten and Neji were called to do an A-rank mission with two other leaf ninjas. By then, the kiss shared was utterly forgotten, or so they both thought.

**Two years later...**

_'Another Truth or Dare night? Oh, God... I shudder to think what happened last time we did this.'_ The mousy haired girl's thoughts were grim considering the promises from Ino for 'fun and games all night long!' It was the blond bombshell's 21st birthday, she was celebrating and had invited all the girl ninjas to her house.

The young Hyuuga girl, Hinata was seated on the couch, already blushing out of her wits at Ino's suggestion to play. She had politely said 'no' but with Ino's persuasion, you might as well not even try.

The young medic nin, Haruno Sakura sat across from the blond with a nervous smile, wondering what her friend had up her sleeve this time. She had immediately accepted to play but was skeptical. She knew that ever since she and Sasuke had finally admitted their love to one another Ino would not butt out of their relationship. It was annoying, though she was flattered.

Lastly, Tenten, a very toward and strong ninja, sat on the floor at the end of the coffee table seperating all 4 friends.

The bombshell herself let out an excited laugh and smiled. "Now time to begin with drinks!" She had just entered the room with a tray holding 1 large bottle of who-knows-what amber coloured liquid, and four empty glasses with crystal pattern.

_'Oh, no way am I drinking any of that.'_ Tenten's eyes shot through the stuff like fire on gasoline.

"Ino, no way are you tricking me again." The girl's voice was clear and sure.

"Oh, Tenten that was a joke, it was one time. No need to worry. I'll take a sip myself and you ask me something you already know the answer to. I'll lie and you're free to go, hmm?"

Tenten hesitated for a minute, contemplating the girl's offer. She sighed and shook her head. "I don't like liquor..."

"Oh, m-me neither, Ino. I'll pass." Hinata's voice was sure and sweet.

Ino set the tray on the table and groaned. "Ah, come on girls, you can't say no to the Ino! It's party time." She smiled all too wide and already filled up three of the glasses by the time Sakura spoke.

"I'll have some, after you Ino. I agree with Tenten, you tricked us both, if I remember correctly."

Ino giggle and her smile grew. "That was so funny. But it was totally not fair that you kept choosing 'dare' Tenten and the first chance I got to ask a question you headed for the bathroom."

"For good reason!" Replied the mousy girl.

"Fine, fine, bottoms up!" The blond was practically bouncing on her heels as she drank half the glass of the mysterious liquid and shuddered, ushering the remaining glasses to her three guests.

"Oh no..." Tenten held her hands up and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "When's my birthday, Ino?"

"Oh, that's easy..." Ino stretched on the long pause, to make Tenten and Sakura more nervous it seems. "March 1st."

Tenten let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll have some, but only one glass."

"It's called a shot, silly."

Sakura and Tenten took their glasses, while Hinata remained seated, hands clasped on her lap. "Are you sure you don't wanna try, Hinata?" asked Ino.

With a polite shake of the head, the Hyuuga girl gave her answer. "I'm a lightweight, Ino, I'd pass out j-just by tasting it."

Ino nodded, though not satisfied. "Alright, bottoms up!" Ino had already raised her third glass and taken another shot while Sakura and Tenten were still downing their first.

Tenten grimaced as the burning liquid sent a tingling sensation down her throat and body, leaving her feeling light-headed and out of sorts. She almost felt like laughing along with Ino, almost.

"Alright, I guess I'll let you go first, Hinata, since you aren't drinking." Ino giggled.

Hinata nodded shyly. "Ino, truth or dare?

"Truth!"

"What's your favourite flower?"

"Sakura!" Ino pointed her finger in the air and laughed wildly, her eyes grazing over as she struggled to stay standing.

Sakura giggled and hit her forehead with her hand. "Sit down, Ino, or I'll drag you."

Ino obeyed her friend and looked at Sakura for her next question. "What... woah!" She fell backwards on the floor and flew into a fit of giggles, her hand on her stomach.

It wasn't even 10 minutes into the party and Ino was already drunk. Tenten pursed her lips and shared a startled look with Hinata as Sakura tried to get Ino to sit up without falling.

"The ceiling! It almost...*hiccup* looks like Shika's clouds!" Tears were streaming down the blond's face now. Sakura finally got her in a sitting position, leaning back against the couch for support.

"Okay I'm gonna go if you're not, Ino." said Sakura.

"No, no I'll go. Truth... or dare, Billboard Brow?"

Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled, taking another large gulp from her glass. "Dare, please."

"Aw no fun! Dared to... kiss Sasuke."

Sakura blushed furiously. "I already have..." she muttered.

"Ino, that's not valid, he's not even here." Tenten said.

Ino giggled. "Oops."

"Truth or dare, Tenten?" asked Sakura quickly before Ino could say anything else.

With a sigh and feeling a little upbeat, Tenten figured it would be alright choosing truth now. It was only Sakura, she would not be obsessively prying like Ino.

"Truth," replied the brown-haired girl.

"Okay..." Sakura looked up as she thought for a minute. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

_'Oh, piece of cake. No, of course!' _Tenten sighed with relief, glad that her pink-haired comrade didn't ask anything really personal, not that she would expect her to. This question was too easy and she was glad to get off the hook so quickly.

"Yes."

There were three gasps in the entire room, from all three girls except Hinata. She just blushed and had a small smile.

"What! When did this happen?" asked Sakura, completely surprised.

Tenten was startled and was about to answer when Ino shouted, "Who was it, Hyuuga Neji?"

Hinata became visibly embarassed to be hearing talk about her cousin.

"Yes!" Tenten was not outraged. Ino had tricked her again!

"Oh, so you do like him!"

"No, I don't! Ugh! Ino, what did you put in this drink? I swear I'll..."

Ino laughed loudly, her eyes closing. "Nothing, I swear... I drank it too."

"Do you like Kiba as more than a friend, _Ino_?" Tenten hadn't meant to ask the question so forcefully, but the liquor just enhanced her anger.

"Yes." Ino's immediate response had all the girls in shock, except Tenten.

She smirked. "And Shikamaru?"

"Yeah."

"Chouji?"

"Ahaha, yeah."

Okay, now Sakura and Hinata were really shocked. "Ino, what the hell..." said Sakura with a giggle.

"And what about..."

"That's not fair, Tenten! Don't you dare!"

Tenten knew that Ino had already figured out her motive. But once the mousy girl's angry and has her mind set on a goal, you can't stop her.

"_Sai_?"

"No..."  
>It seemed amongst all the questions Ino had sobered almost completely, her answer a barely audible whisper as she now frowned, sadly. All that's left of her laughs were small hiccups.<p>

"A stupid joke..." muttered Tenten, her breath now heaving.

"A lying draught..." whispered Sakura. Her perception was still hella good even under alcoholic influence.

"Ino..." whispered Hinata, clearly startled as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Nice way to know the truth, huh? By making someone lie..." said Tenten, calmed slightly.

"Just wanted to have some fun." Ino giggled, but it was clear her mind was elsewhere.

Tenten sighed at her friend. "I'm going... I should probably skip practice tomorrow now that I'm a walking liar for 16 hours."

"Tenten... I have the antidote." The blond held out a paper bag with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry..."

Tenten shrugged. "I'll be fine..."

"Haha, that is **so** the truth. Just take it."

Tenten sighed. "Alright..."

The next day at practice deep in the forest, Tenten was distant. She had a slight headache from the drinking the night before, but still managed to get up at sunrise. Neji and Lee had landed three blows on their zoned out team-mate, making the brown-haired girl's brows to furrow more and focus. She couldn't let one simple headache distract her so easily! That's weakness and she didn't settle for any weakness. The cuts on her legs said otherwise.

Maybe it was something else on her mind. The events of the previous night, remembering the kiss with Neji two years ago and their shared silence since then. Through all their missions together they had completely shied away from the subject. It was an unbreached, untouched, unmentioned event that was never to be discussed. It was as if it never happened. They were both convinced the draught of truth had devastating effects and left it at that. Stubborn ninjas.

_'Stubborn Neji!'_

"Ah!"

Tenten was hit on the arm this time, by Neji's chakra blade. She winced and held her arm, breathing deeply from exhaustion. Neji immediately signalled the stop of the fight, holding his arms up before Lee could continue his kicks and punches. The Hyuuga's eyes pierced deeply into his comrade's.

"You are **really** unfocused today, Tenten. This is the sorriest display I have ever seen by you. What is wrong?"

"Nothing, Neji. I'm fine. We should continue." One of the mouse buns fell as she spoke, giving her fake smile amidst an expression of pain. Her arm fell limp from the chakra point being hit. Their practice consisted of Neji's gentle fist technique for a while, but this was the first time Tenten had been hit. It was a cause for great meditation.

"Are you alright, Tenten?" asked Lee, this time. It was hard for anyone to notice she was off track, even for Lee.

"Yes, I'm fine!" She answered with gritted teeth.

"No, you're getting rest. You're not fine. Battling with one arm useless is just going to hinder yourself and make things worse. If you couldn't fight with both arms you certainly can't fight now."

Tenten huffed a dissatisfied breath, frowning immediately. She looked down, not daring to look at Neji now. _'He's right. I... I'm weak. My headache is hindering my performance. Dammit, why does he always have to be right?'_

Still the stubborn girl persisted. "Neji, you're wrong. I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not." His stubbornness was just as strong as hers. "Get rest. Lee, grab some damp wraps for Tenten's arm, and some of those new healing pills. It'll be out of use for a while."

"Yes, Neji!" Bushy brow did a cheesy salute before rushing to the nearest first aid kit, which was only a few miles down. Considering they were fighting, the first aid kit should have been on hand, but Lee insisted that they have to work hard to get what they needed. If it weren't for Neji's and Tenten's stubbornness the kit would have been at the nearest hospital. Maybe not, but really, that was Lee's willpower.

"Tenten..."

"_Hyuuga_..."

Neji's eyebrows shot upward. _'She's mad again... not another draught of truth?'_ He was startled at his own thoughts, now the memory of 2 years ago flashing back into his head. A sudden jolt of red hot heat flushed his entire body, his breath came out harshly through his nose now.

She looked up and noticed he had still not released his Byakugan and wondered why.

"Why do you have a headache?"

She cringed from his question, cursing her chakra now more than ever. It was evident now how he could tell...

"I don't have a headache."

"A downright lie, Tenten. I can see it."

"Ah, sometimes I just love you, Hyuuga Neji!"

They both stood stunned, his mouth pursed shut, hers wide open, their eyes ready to pop out of their sockets. _'I had meant to say 'hate'. What the hell!'_ The blood turned cold in her body. _'Ino... dammit, that was NOT an antidote, was it?'_

**Flashback**

"Oh, shit..." whispered Ino, giggling slightly several minutes after Tenten had left.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

Hinata's eyes widened at Ino's hand removing another paper pouch from her pocket with a huge green 'A' written on it.

"I gave her the _right_ package..."

"You didn't!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh, no..." whispered Hinata, hands over her mouth.

"Oh, yes..."

**End Flashback**

The Hyuuga heir was even too stunned to answer now. He was speechless and neither of the two moved. Their eyes were locked onto each other's. Tenten's heartbeat was faster than Lee for once, thoughts and emotions racing through her mind insipidly faster.

"I..."

They both said the word at the same time which shut them up again.

"Got it!" Lee's voice was another shock wave to their system. Had they really been standing there for that long, or was Lee really faster than they thought?

Neji released his Byakugan and furrowing his eyebrows he turned toward Bushy Brow. "Lee, you keep practicing, I'll attend to Tenten. I don't want her disabled any longer than she has to be."

"Sure thing, Neji." He handed the kit over just as Neji had grabbed Tenten's wrist rather firmly.

Tenten didn't resist as it would look very silly and cause unnecessary drama to arise, and bring Lee into the even more embarrassing situation. Not to mention, she was dreading a one-on-one conversation with Neji while she was still under the influence of the lying drug. _'Oh, Kami, could this get any worse?'_

That question was about to get answered in the affirmative.

"Tenten, your distractions are weakening you. Your headache is informidable, I really expected more of you. Watching you these past few years, much closer than before. I never saw you falling for such a cheap trick again. What if we were sent on a mission this morning? How would you have handled it, disoriented?"

Tenten didn't know how to react to such a straight forward Neji criticism. It was so like him, then again, it wasn't like him. He was apparently startled by her 'confession'.

"I-ow." She frowned as his strong hands gripped her arm tight, wrapping the damp cloth around her limp arm.

Their sudden closeness made her catch her breath and blush as his hair tickled her cheeks. She was seated in the nearby cabin, him kneeling as he aided her. The isolation was making her more uneasy by the minute. "You could have aided me outside."

"Not with your _headache_." his voice seemed deeper for some reason. Deeper than baritone Neji? Oh, dear.

"What do you know about my _headache_?" she answered in an equally skeptical, sarcastic tone.

"Hangover, obviously. I know how the after effects of liquor on the chakra flow... and of draughts."

His tone was threatening now, but not in a dangerous way. It was clear, by the intensity of his gaze, he wanted answers.

Now he was standing before her, arms crossed, looming two feet over her with his brows furrowed.

"I didn't take any draughts..." A lie, of course, but she couldn't help it. She felt horrible saying such things to Neji... she thought 2 years ago it was bad having to face Neji with the truth, but now she would give anything to tell him the truth. A sickening feeling filled her stomach as she realised just how much she might hurt her friend with a few simple lies.

"I know you did."

Tenten's reply was hesitant, she just wanted to keep her mouth shut. "Uh-uh..."

Neji's breath was now heaving, his hands gripping his own arms tightly. "Did you regret that kiss two years ago?" he demanded.

Tenten stilled at such a question, her eyes not leaving his. She could not breath, she could not think. All that was on her mind was the feeling of his hot breath on hers, his lips on hers, those passionate emotions arisen from a simple draught of truth. She did not regret that kiss! It was her favourite memory and she had revisited it several times. On lonely cold nights when she and Neji would share a tent during missions, but would never act. On empty days alone in Konoha when she would wish for his return from a long mission, even if it was to get a glimpse of him.

And now, she was going to lie to him.

"Yes."

She lowered her gaze, not having the strength anymore to look at him. With that one syllable it crushed all hope inside of her. _'You can always tell him the truth after the effect is over... No,'_ she told herself. _'Why would he believe you? You've said so many things...'_

"Tenten..."

That one word escaping the lips of her most favoured companion made her heartbeat skip. She waited for an outrageous response, for utter hate to follow her name uttered so... passionately. Her breath suddenly quickened as she recognised that tone, and couldn't prepare herself for his next action. Her lips parted as she watched him take a step forward and kneel once again. His fingertips touched the bottom of her chin sending immense chills down her spine. He lifted her chin so their gaze would meet, and his solemn deep eyes were merely inches away, their noses almost touching, their mouths sharing shaky breath.

"Do you want to kiss me now?" He spoke softly.

"No, I don't. I hate you, Neji. I hate-"

Tenten was silenced by his lips on hers. The kiss was soft, restrained, and unsure. It still made the mousy girl moan, rather loudly. She could not believe what was happening, as she softly kissed him back. This was such a broad contrast from their first kiss, and yet it was just as intoxicating. It wreaked of tension and passion, it left them exhilarated and out of breath.

It took all of the Hyuuga's strength to back away from this lovely woman's lips and not completely crash into her like he did 2 years ago. He had to. He couldn't ravish her here, in the middle of the day in a cabin. His morals were extremely high, and having kissed a girl outside of marriage was already against them. He was angry with himself, with his lack of self control sometimes. It had only happened around Tenten...

He thought back to the several nights sharing a bed with her on missions.

_'Face away from her.'_ he had told himself more than once. _'Don't inhale that rich... womanly scent. Don't look at her. Don't touch. Don't, don't, don't. Just sleep.'_

Every morning he had still woken up finding his arm wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck, or chest, or arms. And every time he would leave before she woke, avoid her like the plague and try to convince himself that he was not attracted to her. These feelings had gone ignored too long... and there were issues he needed to discuss with the Mousy girl that simply couldn't be ignored.

"These draughts..." His voice was raspy as he opened his eyes, not realising he had closed them. "... are getting on my nerves. Go out with me tomorrow, Tenten... when your draught of lies has worn off."

"No... I won't." Tenten nodded. _'Smart Neji... saw through my lies. And asking me out? That kiss... I can't think... Ah.'_

"Good. 8:00 tomorrow. Rest today and tomorrow, I'll see you."

Mousy was left stunned as Neji left the cabin and informed his team-mate of Tenten's absence the next day. _'How dare he!'_ She looked down and sighed. _'How dare Ino...'_

But no anger remained in her. None at all. Instead it was replaced with intense anxiety. For the first time in her life she had raging snakes inside her stomach, not butterflies, ravenous serpents! She was dying to know what Neji had in store for her tomorrow. And that kiss... was more like Neji then their first kiss. The more controlled, serious, considerate Hyuuga she knew. What if he was going to break things off with her. But they hadn't even started anything! Had they?

_'A date! With Neji of all people! Oh, Kami...'_


	3. Raindrops and Showers

A/N: Surprise, surprise! Believe it or not, I decided there should be a 4th part and possibly a short epilogue. After spending over 6 hours on Part III there's just no way I can sum up all what should happen into this one part... It would be a heck of a pile. I have seen 100 different things happening in Part III and ended up surprising myself at what I chose to write.

So to your increasing pleasure, and torment, the ending is yet to come!

I am grateful for all your support and thanks my new reviewer:

teresita123

Hope you aren't too upset that I've dragged the delectable details on. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Part III<strong>

**Raindrops and Showers**

"But... Lady Tsunade!" The Mousy woman's voice was soft but determined, her light brown eyes not daring to look away from the Hokage's secretive stare. It wasn't like Tenten to question the one idol of her dreams, to be like the beautiful inspirational Sannin Lady Tsunade! But there was serious cause for her persistence. Jaw firmly set and unyielding, chest rising and falling, she continued to throw out questions, even after being refused a valid answer. More than once. An answer to...

"You will not tell me where he went but at least tell me what he's doing."

"I cannot tell you, Tenten." Lady Tsunade's voice was just as firm as the younger woman's. "You of all people should understand the duties of a ninja, of the shinobi, particularly one of high caliber like Neji, and what the responsibility demands of him. Especially since he has the potential of becoming part of ANBU, or an even greater organisation."

Tenten nodded with a sigh of anything but relief. She was worried of her team-mate, more so than usual. "Alright, tell me when he'll be back. At least you should know that." Tense fingers formed a vice grip around her palms, her fingernails threatening to pierce the sensitive flesh.

Tsunade remained silent for a considerably long minute, a minute that felt like ten years to the young leaf ninja. The Hokage seemed to contemplate and decide a very important decision in that short period of time, her eyebrows furrowed intensely as she returned Tenten's verbose gaze.

"_I_... do not know when Hyuuga Neji will return, Tenten."

From the way the Hokage said 'I' it was obvious she meant 'we' which included everyone who knew where Neji was, was with him possibly, and who knew what he was doing. Tenten struggled to breath, nay, the struggle was to breath calmly. Slowly. _'Breathe, Tenten. Breathe. Uncertainty does not mean danger... no. It just means... it's a secret. A secret? A secret mission... yes, a __**dangerous**__ secret mission. S-Rank._

_'S-Rank...'_

The words vibrated and teased Tenten's resolve as she nodded her head firmly to the Hokage, acknowledging her respect. "I understand, Lady Tsunade. I... will not trouble you any further. I simply wished to know whether Neji was... safe or not. If I must remain in the shadows to ensure his safety, and whomever his business is associated with, I can deal with the burden of secrecy. Good day, Lady Tsunade."

The meeting was cut short there as Tenten bowed and Tsunade dismissed her. The formalities weren't so formal and all words following 'S-Rank' were a blur for the worried Mousy girl. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, and had only let her body do the talking and the walking. Her respect for the Hokage only grew from refusing to say a word, to murmur even a hint of the shinobi's business, for keeping her general-like tone through-out the entire conversation.

_'It's been 2 days since our planned date... 2 days and I haven't seen him. Nobody even informed me that Neji had left, I had to find out myself. Almost all of my other comrades are gone as well, Lee, Gai Sensei, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and all on some important mission. Gah, if only I was on an important mission then this worrying would... wait! That's it!'_

During Tenten's progressive thoughts her feet had already made their way back to the Hokage's office and her hand knocked on the solid wood.

"Come in, Tenten."

The words were barely out of Tsunade's mouth when Tenten barged in and bowed before the Hokage once again. "Tsunade, I must make a request! I-"

"I am aware of your intentions, Tenten..."

Tenten stood confounded, eyes full of shock, whole body petrified. _'She knows... but how?'_ Her lips twitched as she ached to say something, anything. _'Oh, that's impossible, there's no way she knows. Pah, how could she-'_

Her thoughts were cut short by Tsunade's surprisingly loud voice. "Before Neji's 'leave of absence' he told me that sometime or another, you, Tenten, would come to see me and ask about him, and upon not receiving a satisfying answer, would offer to take on a mission, any mission no matter what the rank. I asked him why. Should you be unable to take on a mission? His answer... "

It was final. Tenten could not breath, electrifying chills shot through her body and she tensed to stifle the shudder, her eyelids fluttering. The pause was deafening. "The answer, Lady Tsunade..." Her voice was a whisper.

Tsunade waited a few seconds to ensure Tenten's undivided attention. Seeing the woman's eyes open wide she spoke, "Neji would like you to be here when he returned. He didn't request this, he _demanded_ it... in fact, he demanded you be put under protection until his return. He was very adamant about this and would not bend, and... erh, bribed me..."

A small smile lit Tenten's face tremendously though it didn't do any wonders for her boiling insides. "Lady Tsunade... bribery! From a Hyuuga!"

Tsunade frowned, not taking jokes lightly. "It was innocent, I swear." The blond heaved a sigh leaning back in her chair. "So, by Hokage's orders, you, Tenten, are _not_ to leave Konoha until Hyuuga Neji's return. Is that clear?"

"Yes, it's clear, Lady Tsunade." Tenten's answer was immediate, nodding her head in the affirmative.

Leaving was a lot easier this time. _'What the hell! Why would Neji... Neji-san, do this? Stupid question, Tenten. Stupid! You already know. His mission is so important that if you know even one thing about it you'll ruin it, and leaving Konoha would enable that.'_

Tenten's emotions were completely opposite of the words running through her head. Actions spoke louder than words... in this case, inactions.

...

**Four Weeks Later**

The rain visited Konoha everyday since Neji left. The thunder clouds seemed to follow Tenten wherever she went... meaning Konoha. Everyone was running around the village crazy with their assorted umbrellas, including the other leaf shinobi. All her friends had returned, and more ninjas like Nara Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba, and the others were sent on missions. Everyone seemed to be doing one mission or another while Tenten was left alone.

Every moment seemed to feel like eternity. Tenten had tried to busy herself with practice, in the middle of hot humid rain. Every kunai she threw hit the wooden targets in the practice area with perfect precisions, cutting through the rain like a hot blade through butter. It was easy, too easy, and she felt like she was slacking off without Neji's constant criticism.

_'Is this punishment for my stupid mistakes? Is this karma?'_

The enraged Mousy woman's mental rant turned into spoken nightmares.

"Take him from me if you dare!"

Warm rain soaked her entire body, but didn't deter her the battle trance. She threw a dozen kunais and hit a dozen targets.

"Do your stupid secret mission!"

She thrust her arms forward harshly. Two dozen kunais headed for their targets, hitting right on.

"Don't die, Hyuuga Neji!"

The last of her kunais pierced the targets as the exhausted woman was left without weapon and resolve. She dropped to her knees and felt her eyes become heavy with unshed tears. Tears that she had been holding back for an entire month. Tenten doesn't cry! She assured herself it was from pain and not worry.

"Be strong, Tenten! Get up. Keep fighting. Crying for him won't do any good! If anything, he would like it you greeted his return with a smile not some girly-ass weeping."

The messy bunned woman returned to her fighting stance and continued practice. The tears fell anyway. Every kunai she threw, another tear fell, hidden in the raindrops. Soon she embraced the tears and fought while they poured down her face.

After about a half hour all her tears were shed. She was done venting, she was done being vulnerable. She wiped the salty tears that fogged her vision just as something unexpected happened. The rain stopped and the clouds starting clearing. Bright light returned to the dreary day in Konoha, and an incredible urge to look up filled Tenten.

The worn out woman's bloodshot eyes followed the emerging rays of sunlight to the pale purplish sky, reminding her of the tint of Neji's eyes. And she saw... a bird. An **eagle**. Far off in the distance the animal spread its wings broadly and circled the air as if it were celebrating. A flashback shook Tenten.

**...**

The blond genin surprised everyone! The entire crowd was in awe, ecstatic. His fist was planted right underneath the Hyuuga's chin in a perfect right hook, an unexpected attack. Neji's body went into instant shock as he was flung into the air and slammed backwards into the ground, staring into the eyes of the energetic genin who had won the battle.

Some words were spoken... touching, life-changing words from Naruto's lips as he stared down at the young Hyuuga. The words were blurred in the moment as Neji was carried away on a stretcher. His eyes seemed to gaze at the sky, not altering, as if seeing something beyond their world, beyond the physical manifestations and trappings of his fate.

His brown-haired team-mate followed his gaze and gasped. An **eagle**. The glorious bird flew free and circled the Chuunin Exam auditorium. It bird-called an eternal message that rang in Neji's ears, and sent a chilling sensation through Tenten's body.

_'Fate... destiny. Neji's mental chains, are they broken? By this kid...?'_

**...**

"Why not me?" whispered Tenten. Her attachment to her team-mate was now spoken, full-blown. Her years of trying hard not only to improve teamwork, but to impress Neji all seemed in vain at this very moment. There was always an element missing from the alchemy of her correspondence, now she had realised it.

"He who seems impossible to impress... He who was so wrapped up in fate and destiny vented all the anger on his pour cousin. His astonishing perfection and criticism, a blessing to our team, never a fault. He dreams of freedom while granting it... Freedom from unnecessary pain and dishonesty. Hyuuga Neji, you **are** the eagle. And I'm telling you that right now, and when you return, you stubborn ass."

Out of all emotions that had just gripped her the past month, she could not believe a smile was on her face. The first smile... in a while.

...

_Nothing... No sound, light, scents, feelings. No cold or heat. All alone in a numb empty world, alone. A myriad of memories of an entire lifetime flooded the empty realm, then disappeared just as suddenly._

_Screech! What is that sound in this deathly darkness of nothingness!_

A loud gasp was heard somewhere long ways off. Coughing, spluttering, blood everywhere as it burst out of the throat of an injured man. The man breathed harshly and fast, though evenly. Vital signs were returning, pulse becoming more steady, heartbeat restoring as non-discernible amount of pain wracked at his body, especially his eyes. Bandaged arms and legs lay limp on loose soil as purple tinted silver eyes shot open.

"You've over-used your Byakugan, Neji." A familiar face though it was barely discernible in the blur of his vision, and a familiar voice loud and echoing. Hatake Kakashi... and beside him the Uchiha heir, Sasuke. They were staring at the almost life-less Neji, stunned that he was even breathing, let alone conscious. The battle had taken a huge toll on his body. The reflection techniques used against his gentle fist caused all of his chakra points to be shut off and he was left immobile, vulnerable for attack. If Sasuke hadn't intervened he would have been dead. Protecting their escort had been more difficult than they had expected but they pulled through.

After a moment of recollecting breath. "I did... what was necessary for Konoha. Just as you two did." Neji's response was monotone, though appreciative. Their mission was over... they had succeeded, even if just barely. All three men were covered in blood, and were no longer shedding any.

"Hn. Typical Hyuuga, no thanks."

Neji's eyes shot towards the black-eyed, black-haired man of so much trouble in the past. Though he had grown older the 'boy' was still naive in his eyes, and flawed. Some things never change. "You can thank me when we return, _Uchiha_."

"Now guys!" Kakashi's warning was light-hearted but definitely serious. Sasuke's fist was raised in the air as if ready to throw a punch, a deadly glare already in his eyes. Neji just lay on the ground, returning the glare with a blank look, refusing to blink even through the pain. He didn't see Sasuke. No, he saw clouds. Gray clouds clearing a purple-tinted sky... then, an eagle. And Tenten... on her knees with red eyes as if she'd been crying, and she was soaked.

_'Hyuuga Neji, you __**are**__ the eagle... you stubborn ass.'_

"Don't be flattered, _Hyuuga_." Sasuke seemed to have settled.

Neji cracked a very tiny smile, not having heard Sasuke's words. _'I'm petrified... just as I was in the Chuunin Exams. That eagle... Tenten...' _

Kakashi's eyes widened as he was startled and fell backwards a little, staring at Neji as his upper body rose from the ground to be in a sitting position. Sasuke was just as startled, though Neji showed no signs of noticing.

"Im-possible..." breathed Kakashi.

Sasuke's words as well.

...

**Two Weeks Later**

_Knock Knock._

Tenten awoke startled by piercing knocks in the middle of the night, the sound of a fist tapping wood. Removing herself from bed, eyes still closed, she shuddered from her bare feet touching the cold wooden floor. Slipping on her slippers, she rubbed her eyes and headed to her bedroom door blindly through the dark.

_Knock Knock._

The pounding grew louder and seemed to hold desperation, pleading to her ears. Or was that just her imagination? She tried to yell out 'Coming' but her throat was in dry, sleep mode and refused to utter a syllable beyond a yawn. Realising she forgot her night robe, only in her night gown, similar to a kimono but loosely fit, slightly gathered and bit see through, she clutched her arms tightly.

_Knock Knock Knock. __**Bam bam bam bam bam bam.**_

The drowsy woman's amber eyes were now wide open as she hurried to the door. "Ah," She groaned and winced as pain shot through her right knee. She had ran into the table next to her front door.

"Who is it?" She attempted a poor inquisition and failed as her voice barely croaked out a low hum. She took the last steps towards the door and looked out the peep hole, her heart stopping. _Lavendar silver._

Without thought her fingers went into a shaking, excited frenzy, her whole body folding within itself. "It... can't... be..." her voice came out shaking, from the cold or her emotions she wasn't sure. Both, perhaps?

She sloppily undid the locks and clasped the doorknob just as many more forceful poundings ensued. **Bambambambambam.**

Being abruptly interrupted during sleep, at midnight, usually erupted strong negatives vibes. But not now. She would only open that door for _him_, no one else.

**Bam bam bam times one million...**

Anyone in the slightest bit of light could tell that she was wearing nothing underneath except a pair of blue boy shorts. The moonlight provided just that visual, and Neji's eyes being fully healed he saw everything. The Hyuuga heir had planned on returning secretly in the cloak of midnight so he could surprise Tenten. To return to her with a few words, receive and give at most a hug, and to explain himself. To tell everything to his kind-hearted, strong-willed, charismatic team-mate of ten years, from the purpose of their date, the secret mission, and the reasons for his behaviour tantrums, but everything fell into place at that one glimpse of her.

His breath stilled at just seeing the silhouette of this glorious woman before him in the dimness of the porch-light. Six weeks without her had really taken a toll on his mind... and body. The soft mussed curls of her brown hair were like honey that he longed to inhale, free from their restrained ribboned buns. Creamy moonlit skin glowed and entranced him, his tongue aching to taste and actually see if she was made of sugar and cream. Her eyes, those wide amber resin orbs of enticing fervour stared straight into his. He wouldn't dare lower his gaze no matter how he wished to, and wondered just how aware she was that her sleepwear did no justice in concealing her body.

The words that had awakened him from his near-death slumber a fortnight before rang through his entire being. _'Neji, you are the eagle.'_

_"You are free. To do as you please, outside of your clan duties. You are not in chains. Don't stop yourself from living. Don't tie yourself down as so many others have. They decided merely one choice in your life, you decide the rest."_

He didn't realise those words were being spoken by her until he exhaled his breath. No draughts, no useless arguing, nothing stood between them now. Just silence. What was stopping him from moving? What was keeping his feet glued to Tenten's front porch? The very same reason his eyes were glued to her succulent figure.

"Neji..."

Neji's lips crashed into hers, closed lips burning with desire as they molded with hers, his arms firmly clasping around her waist. That's what he had been waiting for! That one word, his name, whispered so sweetly from _her_ lips, in _that_ tone. Most of his resolve was melted in that one kiss. All his former well-thought plans faded as new thoughtless desires invaded his senses, tore through the agonising torment of over 2 years of denial.

Mousy's immediate reaction was clasping her arms around his neck to pull him close and return the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and breath was taken away by Neji's surprise arrival and the sudden kiss all in one. What happened to him to make him do something so unlike his regular self? Something so... purely impulsive. It was strangely... hypnotising.

"Oh..." A moan caught in her throat as the passion-filled man in her arms gripped her nightgown and tugged until her entire body was pressed against his. The sudden movement made her knee bump his leg causing her to wince rather loudly as a jolt of pain shot through her newly bruised knee.

Neji broke away; hearing Tenten wince made him fear that he had hurt her, pinched her skin somehow or pressed too hard. He had never dropped his class and reserve so carelessly and look what happened when he did! Now he was angry with himself, very, and so furrowed his brows. Though the feeling of her body and lips against his were fresh so his breath came out in shivering pants. As he looked down at her slightly pained expression his hands subconsciously rested on her waist. "I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking."

"Neji, it's alright. It's just my knee... I bumped it." Her voice was just as breathless as his. _'Neji, apologising... well, well.'_

"Let's have a look at it then."

"Oh, no it's fine. Just a-"

"You're really bad at lying, Tenten."

"I am not!"

A smile glinted in Neji's eyes as he caught her right where he wanted, though he was still worried. She was so persistent when it came to pain. During practice she had that lilt of selflessness that made her such a perfect team-mate, and it was evident even outside of practice she was the same. Even through pain her willpower did not break.

"So, you admit you're lying?"

By then Neji had already closed the front door, pulled her by the wrist, and easily lead her through her own house in the darkness. How he did, she did not know but was amazed.

"I'm not lying. I'm fine really, just leave it."

"What? Forget to take your draught?"

Tenten was shocked at Neji's new profound sense of humour. She didn't know what to think of it, as he was always serious and definitely never would have touched her so easily before... Something had changed in him. That spiraling feeling inside of her like she was falling from the clouds filled her again. '_What happened?'_ She wondered once more.

"Sit down."

The way his voice vibrated and commanded her in the dark, Tenten had no desire to resist and had no time to reply as she took a seat on her couch, him vanishing from her side. Within ten seconds her living room lamp had been turned on and he had returned to her side, sitting on the other end of the couch.

The enigmatic, stunned woman just stared at him, stunned with the way his changed personality highlighted the masculine features of his face. She noted the chiseled curves of his clean-shaven jaw, the way the shadows played in the fine lines of his sharp nose and brows, so fiercely furrowed as his lavendar silver eyes burned into hers.

"Tenten... your knee."

The Hyuuga couldn't miss the blush on Tenten's face as she nodded and slowly lifted her bent leg onto the edge of the sheer black sofa. '_Oh, Kami... how can she make that small movement so erotic?'_ His eyes followed her hand as she gripped the edge of her nightgown and slowly dragged along her creamy skin to reveal her knee. Did she do this on purpose to tease him, or maybe she was merely modest? However modest she might be the nightgown barely covered her shimmering thigh as he followed the fading skin into shadow that plunged into the dip between her legs. An entirely pleasant rush of burning sensations filled him.

He forced himself to blink and look away and focus on the 'task at hand'. The bruise was about 3 inches long and 1/4" wide, a purple welt-like stripe surrounded by yellowing skin. A small part of the skin was burned and tiny balloons of blood had formed and momentarily been smeared by... him.

_'Damn, what got into you, Hyuuga? You're not even back for one night and you already went raging mad at the sight of Tenten. You kissed her! Without even saying hello, without even saying anything.'_

"Hmm..." He felt uneasy knowing he had to clear his throat to speak. "Cool water, burn ointment, and a bandage."

Was that a sharp inhale he heard? It wasn't him, it couldn't be him. No. It was her. His eyes shot upward to her gaze, to her widened eyes, to the incredible blush that had spread across not only her cheeks but her entire face. What caused her to look as hot as he felt? Some primal sense curling deep inside of him wanted to see her blush even more.

Time seemed to slow as he followed the direction of her gaze and saw... his hand clasped around her ankle. His eyes widened. When had he done that? He looked back up at Tenten and made to remove his hand from his ankle. Instead he found it sliding slowly up her calf, earning a shuddering breath from Tenten's mouth. It made him shudder, too, seeing her amber eyes thick with shadow and burning with intense emotions, staring straight into his not daring to blink.

Kami, he wanted more.

His hand found its way underneath the curve of her knee. He circled his fingers around the smooth sensitive skin there, massaging, intently watching for her reaction. Her lips parted and let escape a few pants, of anxiety and exhilaration perhaps? Surely not from his simple caress... no, definitely from his simple caress. He especially knew this as his hand slid further into the domains of unknown territory, further up her thigh and she didn't protest. Why didn't she protest? He was surely being an ass, acting like a hormone-crazy teenager to go beyond their normal boundaries. Of course... Her eyes started fluttering and her leg vibrated slightly as she moaned softly. He had himself in his mind's eye imagining her fighting for breath and clasping to his body desperately as he pleasured her. The one thought had his whole body reacting to it fiercely, one part of his body in particular.

_'Fuck, you're really doing it now, Neji! Get ahold of yourself!'_

Before he could move away, Tenten moved toward him. At first he wasn't sure what she was going to do, secretly wishing she would do whatever she pleased, but for morals sake do nothing. He was gradually unwinding before her and she wasn't getting mad. It really amazed him.

Her hands clasped his arms gently as she visibly struggled to talk. "Your arms... must you keep them wrapped?"

"No," Neji answered huskily, using that opportunity to remove his hand from her thigh. "I take them off to shower, which I must do now. The journey home has left me unclean. I'm sorry... I must go." He stood to leave.

"Let me take them off... and... you can shower here. I don't mind."

Both would refuse to acknowledge the heated glances exchanged between the two. It was like a rivalry of passions, both unwinding and in denial.

"Do you know why I came here?"

"To explain all to me, hopefully."

Neji nodded, not surprised Tenten knew. It was hard to hide the glint of pain in her eyes now from broaching the subject of her utmost weakness, and greatest strength.

"And your headband, too. I'd like to remove that."

Neji felt all the tension that had built in his shoulders release from Tenten's simple requests. He somehow felt it was something she not only wanted to do but _needed_ to do. The puzzled Hyuuga found himself nodding again and sitting down on the couch.

"Only after you attend to that knee." He said seriously.

"It can wait."

Neji sighed. "Alright, afterwards immediately fix your knee up."

Tenten nodded. "'Course."

Her movements were shaky at first as she sat straight up to bring herself closer to Neji and reach her arms behind his head to untie the headband. Their bodies were achingly close, each other's breathing slow and controlled, as if one slip up would lead them tumbling downwards to no end.

The headband fell from Neji's forehead into Tenten's hand and she gently laid it aside on the coffee table next to the couch. Not once did her eyes leave his, his intently studying some inanimate object or the wall, anything that was not her. Faint worry lines creased his broad forehead, slightly wrinkling the symbol of the jutsu cast so long ago.

"Am I the eagle now, _Tenten_?" Neji's voice came out pained and tense.

"Remember what I said, Neji... and yes you are."

His eyelids lowered as he tried hard to believe her. It was easy to give in to ego-feeding worthless compliments and praises, but her words... they were genuine, he knew. How did she see in him something better than he saw himself?

Her hands had already unravelled half of the cotton wrap around his arms. He studied her now, unmoving, anticipating... Soon all the bandages were off revealing not one inch of skin void of a pink risen scar from some chakra technique of his or another. Intense practice and the Byakugan took an ever greater toll on his body than most would assume. But he thought nothing of that as her hands grazed the scars and sent warm shivers through his body. His breath hitched as her fingers kneaded the rough skin gently, eyes closed as he enjoyed the unfamiliar sensation. However, upon feeling a slight tickle and moist soft pressure applied to his scars his eyes shot open in alarm. He saw the gorgeous brown-haired goddess bent over him, applying kiss upon kiss to his palms.

_'What is she... Ah, no thought.'_

Her kisses did not stop there. Her lips travelled to his right wrist, nibbling and sucking, sending his body ripping with tidal waves of pleasure. Now she really was paying him back for all his teasing. Butterfly kisses were planted all along his forearm, to his biceps, to his neck, then she hesitated.

"Don't you wanna kiss me?" She whispered into the pulse of his neck, making him bite his lip to stifle a moan.

"I do, but-"

No words. Tenten's mouth was on his in an instant and his reaction was immediate. They both grabbed each other with their lips, fingers tangling in hair, gasps in between desperate kisses of both gentle and harsh nature. Their tongues battled fiercely as they sucked and kissed, bit and pulled each other closer by their necks.

"No," Neji suddenly gasped, pulling Tenten away rather harshly.

She looked at him startled, questioning him with her eyes.

He spoke between heavy breaths, refusing to look at her as he stood. "I... must... shower. You... fix... knee. Ergh-" He growled as he spun on his knees and left the room, heading for the bathroom.

Tenten's chest heaved up and down as she clasped her hand to her heart to try and keep herself from gasping violently. _'Neji, reduced to 3 word sentences... Is he really that frustrated with fate?'_

Usually smart Tenten assumed it wasn't her that was causing him pain... Of course, she was wrong and right in many ways. It was her, fate, and Neji all together.

Tenten quietly attended to her knee and afterward rushed to her bedroom to get her night robe and clasp it around herself so to cause no more further trouble between the two... She was infuriated that even with her see through nightgown he didn't want to be with her. And If Neji didn't want to be with her then she would make it easy for him and completely cover up.

"Ha, insufferable... leading me on like that." She shook her head and touched her forehead with her hand, frowning as she returned to the living room couch. "So much for a changed Neji..." She sat down and tried to ignore the discomfort of her soaked underwear.

...Meanwhile...

Neji locked the bathroom door, turned on the lights hoping it would cause him momentary blindness to wake him up or induce some type of pain to erase all these drowning feelings of desire. It didn't. Bloodline eyes prevented that. He turned the shower on the coldest setting and threw his clothes frustratingly at the floor. "Not married, not married, not married." He muttered those words repeatedly, his fingers curled tightly into fists. "Damned... Tenten. What have you done to me?"

He jumped into the shower and gasped as the cold water hit him. A typical response would be to jump out of the cold, but he resisted. Gritting his teeth he let the pain and discomfort of the icy cold water ride through his hair, head and body, trying to cool the obvious heat. He leaned forward, head pressed against the cold tile, eyes tightly closed, as the water ran down his back. A few minutes of getting used to the water, it didn't feel as cold. After what felt like forever he opened his eyes and acknowledged the greater pain to his body, the visible sign of his desire for Tenten. An erection.

The cold water hadn't worked to rid himself of that, or had it? Had his own wondering thoughts brought back the heat? Whatever it was, he couldn't avoid it. His erection was throbbing and painful now. How long had he been standing in the shower and how long had it been since he arrived at Tenten's? All sense of time was really lost to him in the midst of his present calamity. He was shivering slightly, and agreeing with reason that said he would not want to leave Tenten's with a cold he turned the water to warm setting and stood straight up. Wrong decision!

The warm water was hot to his cold skin, and especially hot on his dick. Pleasurably hot. The subtle pressure of the running water sent a spasm through him as it hit the extremely sensitive area.

"Oh shit... " He imagined Tenten pressed against his body, kissing him, kissing his scars, running her hands through his hair, and down, and further down.

"Fuck, think of bad things. Death, fate, battles, chains, blood..." But saying that word made him see the blood on Tenten's knee, making him think of Tenten's ankle, and calf, and thigh. Oh, he had had the nerve to touch her there! If he hadn't pulled back what would have happened? The possibilities were killing him. If he didn't do something now he couldn't go back out there and face Tenten. So he acted.

The frustrated Hyuuga took the erection in his left hand and bit his lip, hard, to stifle the gasp from the jolt of pleasure just from that one action. His rationality ran away from him and left him with only emotions, desires, intense raw passion. He embraced the thought of Tenten just to help quicken the sedation. Boy, was he wrong. It only made him become harder and more wanting.

He began to slowly stroke himself, biting his lip harder as he leaned back against the cold tile and closed his eyes. It was no use, the action was too slow. He abruptly quickened the pace adding pressure as he stroked fast and hard, the only thing keeping his pants and groans under wraps were the worry that a certain beautiful woman might hear him on the other side of the bathroom door. He lost himself in the intense ride...

_Big brown eyes looking straight into mine._

_Loud gasps from her lips as her body trembles and shakes underneath me._

_Small tricklets of sweat beading her neck, I kiss the hot flesh._

_I grip her soft tender breasts and enter her swiftly._

He found himself bucking against his own hand, muffled grunts as sweat started to coat his skin. Kami, he felt like this would never end, that the explosion of pleasure would never come. His hand was doing a hell of a job at getting close, but for some reason it wasn't working like it normally did. He wanted Tenten, only her.

Every thought with her in it quickened the build up of pressure in his dick. He stroked faster and bucked harder, almost frantically.

_Hands gripping her butt I press her against me and pump hard and fast inside her, barely able to contain myself from the wet tightness..._

_Her legs are wrapped around me... those soft enticing calves and thighs._

_I feel her convulse around me as she cries out my name._

_'Neji!'_

"Oh!" The Hyuuga cursed inwardly as he moaned rather loudly, the extreme burst of pleasure finally shaking him as cum shot through the running water. He bit his lip as he stroked the rest of his ejaculation into the streams, panting wildly, head hung low as he struggled to remain standing.

He took a few minutes to regain his breath, properly wash with soap any evidence of his 'session' and rinsed. He turned the water off, rang out his hair and proceeded to dry and dress. He looked around for his hairband, realising now it was lost, and sighed as he looked at his unkempt damp hair in the mirror. Combing through it he waited for his heartbeat and breathing to even out, eventually turning from his reflection before he could find time to stare at the 'curse' on his forehead.

Neji opened the bathroom door feeling satisfied and intent on heading to the living room. He was stopped by a paralysed figure in the doorway, eyes wide, lips open, face covered in an all too-well known crimson blush barely inches from his chest.

By proof of looking at Tenten's expression and from the small distance between them, there was one utter problem with his 'session'. Instead of sating his sexual hunger, it had only increased it.


	4. More Challenges

A/N: TADA!

The... second to the last part is here. Sorry for the wait! I had writer's block for 3 days, the possibilities swirling crazily around my head... and it took a lot of agonising pondering to get it to even come out partially right. It was frustrating! Then it took me a while to beta-read it (which was a pain) because I'm somewhat a perfectionist, in my own way. After many gruelling days I finally put my fingers to keys and typed up the finale! Well... close to the finale, there's still an epilogue to come. And I squeezed in another chapter for your delight! Don't worry it's already typed up, I just decided to split it from this chapter because it deserved the glory of another chapter title. xD Besides, if I kept it all together it would be a whopping 12,000 words for one chapter! I'm not ready for that, are you? Haha...

Enjoy and review! Seriously, enjoy, because I spent three nights coming up with this rubbish for you folks.

Thanks for the reviews and support,

Dokuritsu17

Kaede Takashi

and all those who've been reading my story since the beginning.

I laughed at your comments, and really enjoyed your enthusiasm. [: I'm kinda sad this short story's ending. If you want a sequel let me know and I'll see if I have the stamina to keep up with Neji and Tenten. ;) I think I might have to turn into Rock Lee to attempt a sequel! xp

Au revoir.

* * *

><p><strong>More Challenges<strong>

Awkward!

The two discomposed shinobi didn't move. Both their minds reeled on the undesirable predicament of: 'Did Tenten hear me?' or 'Did I hear him right?'.

_'Maybe it's...'_

_'...my imagination, then...'_

_'...why does she...'_

_...he look so...'_

"You..." Tenten's tongue seemed to be tasting the air as she breathed the tiny syllable in a partially mortified tone.

The small word held more meaning than a philosophy book when it penetrated the tense silence. An expression very similar to Neji's intense focus in battle manifested itself, yet playing around the rise of his cheeks and tension of his jaw was, in no other simple way to describe it, the colour of pure shame and embarrassment.

_'She... didn't hear, did she?'_ Were his thoughts as he furrowed is brows instead of answering, trying to push the blush back by becoming solemn. _'Remaining silent is only going to make you look stupid! Act ignorant! Oh my, she covered herself up...'_

The flushed Hyuuga couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed by her choice to add on the clothing. Was she refusing to tempt him again, or did she merely want the upper hand? Almost deciding to forget verbal conversation and rip that robe off and press her against the wall, Neji blinked to higher his gaze, to hers still barely inches away.

"What?" He asked rather tensely, in an unintentionally accusing tone, as if daring her to bring up what she might have witnessed with her ears. The clearly visible frown on his face wasn't helping causes. "I, what?"

If Tenten wasn't feeling utterly out of place already, she definitely was now. The blush grew on her face as she realised his defensive stance was to cover up exactly what she suspected had happened. _'Wow... and he's not admitting it. After I practically caught him red-handed. Fine, you want to play like that...'_ The formerly shocked look on her face was now serious and... was that arrogance?

"You... " She mused in a very non-Tenten-like seductive tone. She lifted her hand slowly and dragged it in the air, barely an inch away from his chest, inwardly smiling as Neji's eyes followed the simple action. Her hand finally hung in front of his face, a round black piece of fabric dangling in front of his unsuspecting eyes. "... lost your hair-tie."

Neji had to use all of his might to not yell out in complete frustration, gritting his teeth and forcing his frown even more down, which didn't seem possible. One wouldn't think there were a hundred different degrees of frowns, until one took a look at the male Hyuuga and studied him for a time.

"Thanks... " was his shrill, non-emotional response as he stiffly grabbed the hair-tie from Tenten and attempted to pass her with one swift side-step. Anything to get away from the dashing sight before him. He didn't know if he was more angry because of her obvious intention to make him feel uneasy, or the fact that it turned him on.

"Neji... are you okay?" She spoke in mock concern. _'Take that stubborn Hyuuga.'_

He wasn't two steps passed her when he stopped, the hairs on his neck and arms stood on end, his ears buzzing from her words. He didn't miss the insinuation of those words... She was repeating the words he had said to her over 2 years ago, when she had used her magnet trick on him. _'Hmm, she hasn't mentioned that magnet trick since, let alone used it.' _

His hands curled into fists, refusing to turn around and look at her, sure there was a look of satisfaction waiting for him. Was he playing into her hands becoming so tense?

"You seem distracted." Tenten's mocking, seductive tone continuing. Kami, who even knew the tough, independent kinouchi's voice could turn into such a state? "You shouldn't let your guard down so easily." The last sentence was harsh and critical, brown-haired woman passing him easily as he watched her silhouette disappearing down the hall. All light was gone so it was clear she turned the bathroom light off and closed the door.

"So you going to explain everything to me, Neji, or take up more of my precious sleep time standing in the hallway like a statue?" She was matching his frown, that much was certain. But for what reason, troubled him.

"I will. I am merely admiring your _beautiful_... " Neji spoke very huskily and slowly, pausing as a glint of satisfaction was in his eyes from Tenten's widened eyes and returning blush.

"... wallpaper."

_'Take that!'_ He chuckled inwardly, challenging her with his eyes as he walked down the hall. When he passed her unmoving figure they exchanged angry glares, that if witnessing in battle one would think they wanted to kill each other, when in fact they wanted to devour each other.

As Neji disappeared into the dim light of the living room, Tenten huffed a sigh. She had challenged him and he had accepted, then challenged her right back! She wasn't sure that any of this was a good idea... She might end up endangering her relationship with him, but hadn't she done that already by kissing him and... admitting her feelings to him? Then why did he kiss her, and he had admitted wanting to kiss her. And why did he resist? The fact of his heritage and marriage zoomed passed her mind's eye at occasional times but it never really dawned on her how important certain things were to the Hyuuga clan... And so she was truly scared of the up-coming conversation. All her curiosities and worries from the past 6 weeks surfaced in that one moment.

Tenten sat down on the couch, trying to hide her uneasiness. Sure, her aim was causing his uneasiness, but it had backfired.

Neji folded his arms, knuckles turning white from gripping his arms so tightly, while he watched Tenten sit on her own sofa as if it were a death wish. The sudden change of mood was deafening, the silence more so. He kept his eyes glued to hers, afraid of what his body might do without his mind's consent, concerning that night robe tightly tied around her waist. A flashback of him gripping her nightgown and pulling her towards him crashed his senses and he found himself clearing his throat for the second time that night.

"So, what would you like to me to explain first?"

"Your mission."

The kinouchi's immediate response was a surprise. Neji expected her to broach the subject of their date, then sighed as he realised he probably provoked her so much she wanted to avoid that subject entirely. "Tenten, I'm not at liberty to discuss it."

A nervous hand combed through her soft brown locks, causing the male shinobi to avert his attention momentarily. He wanted it to be his hand gripping the silky strands, and pulling them gently backward to place his lips and tongue at the bend of her neck... and behind her ear... He bit the inside of his mouth. Her eyelids seemed to droop, her lips parting slightly as she returned a sigh, then seeing him look at her she frowned and looked away. _'Damn, the side view of her face is so... enticing.'_

"Alright, then explain to me why you _bribed_ Lady Tsunade so I would not take any missions during your absence."

Neji almost smiled at the way she said 'bribed'. "Bribed? It was more like collateral. I told the Hokage to hold a very important item for me until my return, and that if I..." _'Shit, don't say __**died**__. I had already been planning on avoiding the fact of my near-death experience. I still remember how she acted the last time I was in a hospital for exactly that reason.'_

"... failed the mission, then she would give it to you."

Neji noticed her eyes gradually returned to his, hesitantly but finally. "What was the item?"

"A Hyuuga heirloom... "

Tenten did not appreciate Neji's unusual vagueness. She could keep pressing him on the matter, but didn't. Hadn't she already pressed him enough? Besides, the way he was looking at her was just making her skin crawl and shiver, her arms folding tightly to keep the shuddering to a minimum.

"Very well. And what does that have to do with me?"

Neji almost smirked. _'Everything... ' _"Very little... I just had to ensure that you wouldn't be gone when I came back."

"Yes, I see that, but _why_?"

"Why? Well..." '_... so we could have our date. I am sorry that we never got that, and that I vanished before then.'_ That's what he wanted to say, instead he said: "... I had to keep you safe. I wanted you safe."

Tenten's eyes lowered at that, nodding her head as she gripped her arms tighter, another violent shudder passing through her. "What about our date then? What were you going to do?"

"Propose."

"What?"

Both shinobi were now staring, no frowns, no smiles, no thought. Neji's usual expression had returned, Tenten wildly disappointed. It was like this evening, 2 years ago, and 6 weeks ago had never happened. _'He's in his apathetic mode... the marriage proposal... it's all a clan necessity. His vocal tone, it's forced. What are you truly feeling right now?'_

"I was going to propose." He repeated.

"Because you need an heir."

"I need a wife first."

"Only need?"

"Desperately."

"Do you need me, Tenten, or just a wife?"

Neji furrowed his brows, breathing out of his nose. "Both."

Tenten fumed as she realised Neji didn't elaborate. She should have been glad, he wanted her to be his wife? No he _needed_ her. Then why did she feel so empty?

"It's very simple, then. Find a wife, marry her, have a kid. Perfect life."

"It's not that simple... " Neji hesitated, wondering where she was going with this. His right hand rested underneath his chin, right elbow on his left arm, his eyes studying her intensely.

Tenten shrugged. "It's a brilliant plan, Neji."

The Hyuuga tensed, finally recognising the use of words again. She was repeating all their conversation right up to their argument and kiss 2 years ago. The day she was under the influence of the draught of truth. He still didn't understand her intentions, but decided to play along.

"Even so, Tenten, you don't act like it is."

"The fact that your marriage proposal is **so** simple is why I never thought of it before." Tenten seemed to slide across the couch a few inches, but he couldn't tell if it was his imagination or not.

Instead of answering, his mind reeled to the very event that he vowed to forget.

_"I still got. Past your senses. I just wish. I could get. Past your thick-head!"_

_"Maybe you can explain to me why you've got a sudden change of opinion about me."_

_"Oh, so you want me to explain? I thought you knew everything. Why don't you tell me?"_

...

_"I want you to let my wrists go, Neji, and to tell me your true feelings."_

_"I like you more than a... What! I did not speak aloud, Tenten. How did you-"_

...

A slow inhale of breath. Neji had to breathe slow, otherwise he might snap. While he was busy reminiscing, Tenten had closed all but two inches of distance between the two on the sofa. Oh, uneasy, that he was. His eyes hovered over every inch of her, hair, eyes, nose, lips, neck. He was drawn to her once again, physically resisting the pull of his hands towards her body. Every desire came rushing back into him tenfold, adding on to the desire he had felt just talking to the woman. He had had to forcibly put his plain expression on and speak as monotone as possible and stiffen his body so he wouldn't move. It was becoming impossible with her so close. The electrifying heat practically radiated off her body and it felt like the sun against cold ice, with a different type of pain. A pain of desperation.

"So you tell yourself that by marrying me, Hyuuga..." Tenten couldn't describe the feelings manifest in herself. The change of emotion that was brought with night time and being alone with Neji. It was like she was a different woman, but the same, and it was hard to resist the ever-lasting want to be close to him. Ever since the passion had been awakened in the first kiss, she had secretly craved it every day. But she still had a score to settle. _ 'Maybe if I let Neji know that what he's experiencing isn't wrong, he won't resist, and he'll finally admit...'_

"... that what you're feeling for me is acceptable."

Chills. Tremendous, rapid chills shot through his body. Not the same chill from the icy cold shower, an entirely different chill. The burning electrifying sensation that came with hearing a woman's taunting voice so close to his ear, and feeling her breath directly on his skin, warm and humid. Against his will he found his head leaning forward as if to nod.

"You stubborn ass, what are you thinking!"

Lavendar silver eyes squeezed shut from the shocking change of Tenten's tone, his shoulders cringing. The Hyuuga inhaled sharply when he didn't feel her close presence any longer, the sofa depressing from the lifted weight. He quickly opened his eyes to see the enraged woman pacing about the living room, muttering angrily, her arms flailing as she threw inaudible sentences here and there.

"And you!" She had stopped pacing and her finger was pointed menacingly towards the startled Hyuuga's face. It was like he was the target and she was the spiked nunchuk. Her already fierce amber brown eyes turned into weapon tactical spheres aiming straight at his.

Neji's expression became hard again, his brows furrowing, teeth gritted. "What did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do after what you did do, Hyuuga Neji! Kami, every time I make a move you resist, yet if you make a move it's Hallelujah Hyuuga!"

For the first time in his life, the Hyuuga was entirely intimidated by a member of his species, and surprisingly so he enjoyed it. Though he was outraged nevertheless, he leaned back in the sofa while the bottomless rage pit Ten 'Bulls-eye' Ten started counting off on her fingers.

"First, you tell me you like me more than a friend,

Second, you kiss me,

Third, you totally forget about it.

Fourth, you kiss me again,

Fifth, you ask me out,

Sixth, you disappear.

Seven, you return,

Eight, you kiss me,

Nine, you ignored the fact that I didn't want to 'fix' my knee because I wanted you to kiss me again,

Ten, I kiss you and you push me away.

Aw, damn! I have no more fingers to use. You're really that bad, Neji!"

"Figures Tenten would only have ten fingers." The amused male let out a very Neji-like arrogant smirk as he rose his eyebrow and held up his right scarred hand balled in a fist. "Feel free to use mine."

"What!" Tenten huffed. Instead of being amused by the male's jerk sense of humour she was more outraged that he hadn't even been listening enough to answer properly. Of course, she hadn't been listening to him so she missed the catch in his voice.

"I'm ser-"

"Eleven!" She interrupted infuriated, grabbing his fingers and plying one up. His eyes flamed at the action, getting raptures and thrills from her fingers on his. Had he ever felt her bare flesh on his hands until this night?

"What!" It was this time for Neji to be outraged, not sure he had heard the venting woman correctly. "I'll have you repeat that."

"Eleven, you jerk yourself in the bathroom-" _'Oh, so she did know! The vixen! The damned sexy vixen.'_

She didn't have the chance to finish as he attempted to pull his fist from her hand, jerking her so her breath caught in her throat and cut her words off. But she held onto his hand tightly causing them to have a raging thumb war. Soon it turned to tug-o-war, hand in hand. He pulled, she resisted, she pulled, he resisted, using both her hands on his one. For a few seconds it looked like Neji would win, her body barely bending over the couch as he leaned back into the soft fluff for leverage, smiling while she glared. Then for the next few seconds Tenten's body would lean back on her heels and his lower body would slightly lift from the sofa, his arm straining from the pull, smiling while he glared.

"Alright, I'll give you that. You have strength, Tenten, but I'm still going to win. Might as well give up." Neji said this in between gritted teeth. A plan had already formulated in his mind at the beginning of their game.

"Never!" Tenten huffed and let out straining noises as she closed her eyes and pulled with all her might. A smile appeared on her strained expression as she felt Neji lift even more from the couch, her back almost touching the coffee table from leaning so much. "Oh, yeah? Who's winning now, Byakugan Eagle!"

The losing Hyuuga took the chance to apply his left hand to the jumble of hands. Without jerking, he pulled mightily causing her to be launched into his lap, and with a swift motion he turned them both around and pressed her into the soft cushions of the couch using his body, his hands gripping her wrists. He watched her eyes open in shock, a blooming crimson colour spread across her entire face as she struggled against his successful body lock, both their hips touching in the process. They both breathed heavily from anything but exhaustion, eyes gazing as he gradually subdued her battle to be free from his grasp. He knew it was a feign, she wanted to be in his arms, she admitted it. She was so much better at admitting certain truths than he was. He was always the one to admit mostly bitter truths, rarely the sweet, and she mostly the sweet, rarely the bitter. Now he just wanted to taste her sweet...

"I said. I'd win. Your resolve. Is gone."

"Never! I never said I wanted you so... Let. Me. Go."

A fetching, familiar scene lingered in the shadow of his memories making a very taunting, alluring smile grow on Neji's face. Tenten was definitely aware of it as she started to settle, though her wrists still strained against his strong hands. Something about that killer smile was making her lose all her breath and resolve, just as he said. Her breath was reduced to pants as he attempted to seduce her by only his gaze, his whole body looming an inch over hers.

"According to a few innocent little draughts, you did... " Neji's baritone voice was pure husk now as his face inched closer to hers.

"Fine, so what if I did?" The fight seemed to die in her...

"I should have proposed to you 2 years ago, Tenten." His face was a few inches away from hers. _'Oh, I just want to kiss her right now. The feel of her body against mine... it's too much.'_

Tenten was left even more breathless, shocked. "Wh-why?" She breathed out... willpower definitely channeled on his breath on hers, his lips so close, his voice vibrating on her skin so seductively. Their lips were all but touching, his neck already angled to claim her.

"So I could... " _'love you,'_ he wanted to say but instead found himself stiffening, holding back. _'She's right. You're right, Tenten... I'm a hypocrite.'_

The last two thoughts were spoken as Neji released Tenten's wrists from his grasp and stood.

_"I want you to let my wrists go, Neji, and to tell me your true feelings."_

_"I like you more than a... What! I did not speak aloud, Tenten. How did you-"_

_..._

_"-but it was for your own good."_

_"Woman, I know what's good for myself-"_

_"Not all the time! Keeping all those feelings bottled up-"_

_..._

"I never really listened to anyone... "

The young kinouchi's breath was still as Neji spoke, her eyes not leaving his once. His hands were limp at his side, fire fading from his eyes as they were enveloped in memory.

"Not to Hinata's father when he tried to get me to understand the purpose of my father's death.

Not to Hinata when she tried to be my friend and... I always fought her.

I sincerely blamed them both, and the entire Hyuuga clan, for the curse of fate bestowed upon us because of the Byakugan curse. I always viewed it as a burden, even sometimes wishing I could gouge my eyes out just to be relieved...

I didn't listen to Naruto when he told me we make our own choices, that the choices I made thinking fate made them for me, are of my own doing. It wasn't until he defeated me in the Chuunin battle and after Hiashi apologised that I really begin to see...

Hell, I didn't even listen to you, Tenten. I fought you every chance you got at admitting a small ounce of friendship towards me, and when I felt like returning it I resisted. I still do."

"Neji... " Her voice was a low hum amongst the blood pounding through his head like drums.

"It was the eagle... strong creature and symbol of freedom, every time I see one, words and feelings echo inside of me. Then doubt gnaws a deep hole and I'm left empty. A servant to fate. I help my clan now because of want, but" He hissed out a breath. "how do I know that what I'm doing right now isn't some kind of twisted design? I pretend to be content with it. But no matter... I-I..."

His voice softened slightly. "... felt something genuine form between you and I. Blinded, I wasn't able to notice until you threw it in my face... even then I forced myself not to acknowledge it. I thought of only myself in this entire equation. Eventually my more primal instincts kicked in... senses I didn't know existed. After that, it was hard resisting the temptation, the urge, to pull you closer on missions to reignite the flames I felt in that first kiss. When you confronted me over a month ago... I was ecstatic to be given a chance to tell my true feelings to you, but I still resisted. I wanted your mind to be clear, and my senses perfectly straight, orderly, dead, so it would be easy. I thought telling you everything in a business-like fashion would suffice. Then I was sent away and while I was..."

...

**Flashback**

Neji just lay on the ground, returning the glare with a blank look, refusing to blink even through the pain. He didn't see Sasuke. No, he saw clouds. Gray clouds clearing a purple-tinted sky... then, an eagle. And Tenten... on her knees with red eyes as if she'd been crying, and she was soaked.

_'Hyuuga Neji, you __**are**__ the eagle... you stubborn ass.'_

_'I'm petrified... just as I was in the Chuunin Exams. That eagle... Tenten...' _

The injured Hyuuga's upper body rose from the ground into in a sitting position, staring at his comrades. "I must go back... to Konoha. Someone's waiting for me there."

"The mission isn't over."

Kakashi sighed. "You're right, Sasuke. But in Neji's condition, the plans might change."

"They have." Neji said matter-of-fact.

_'Was that Tenten... crying?'_

Neji winced as pain shot through his eyes. He shut them tightly and his entire body started convulsing. All images from that evening erased from his mind.

**End Flashback**

"Not trusting fate... I forced you to stay in Konoha so that I knew you would be here when I returned. _I_ was making that decision for you, fate couldn't take you away. I shouldn't have forced you...

"I lost memory of a most important battle during the mission, the one where I almost died. And you revived me, Tenten. You made me remember again, but I hurt you. I've been very selfish." Neji's fists tensed as he saw Tenten's softened expression. She had sat up on the couch and wouldn't move, studying him deeply. Her lips turned downward into a frown and that set him off.

"Now I must leave. I've done enough." He growled, turning on his heels and ran to her front door. His fists were tightening and opening constantly, his breath heaving.

"Neji!"

He ignored her voice calling out to him. _'If I turn around I will most definitely not hold back... and she would not resist. But later she would regret it.' _He stifled a groan of anger and passionate rage.

"Hyuuga!"

Still he did not turn around. His hand firmly gripped the front doorknob when Tenten's voice collided with silence once again. "You know what's worse than fighting!"

His fingers were petrified on the cold metal, head hang low, his eyes hidden from hair. He could name a lot of things worse than fighting, so he didn't know where her intentions lay.

"Leaving the battle field before the outcome is settled! And that's what you're doing! Not waiting for my reply."

"I'm going to leave you alone, now, Tenten. And you can forget about all of this." His answer was monotone.

"Neji, you insufferable stubborn Hyuuga! You leave and you'll not be listening. Again. If I can't persuade you with my body, at least l-listen to my tears."

_'What is she spouting?' _Hyuuga drew in a quick breath. All thoughts were cut short as his senses were overridden by Tenten's body pressed against his back, her arms wrapped around his lower abs.

"I know you always over-analyse things, Neji, but I never knew you were this bad." She smiled, glad he wasn't pulling away. Though her heart was heavy with his tension.

Neji widened his eyes and remained motionless. '_Her body is warm... so warm'._ His eyes almost rolled in the back of his head as he stifled a sigh and resisted the urge to lean into her body. His right arm stiffly rose to grab her wrists and hold her there. "Ten-"

"Just... don't talk... and be with me. Please."

The Hyuuga had a right mind to do what she said. Pursing his lips he frowned and tightened his grip on the doorknob, as if that were some proof that he was still leaving. Every part of him said _'Stay stay stay.'_ He was running out of reasons to leave and it was becoming more sensible to stay...

"Besides, you _can't_ leave."

He sucked in a breath, pulling her arms closer, stifling the desire to turn around and bury his nose in her hair, catching the scent of cloves. "Why can't I?"

"Because... your headband and bandages are still here."

Neji almost smiled at her attempt to make up reasons for him to stay. It was loosening him up a bit. "The bandages... I don't need them."

"Well then your headband."

"I can get that tomorrow morning; nobody will notice."

There was a pause, a long pause. With the veil of pitch blackness and a dim glow from 20 feet down the hall where the living room was, and the only sounds their quickened breathing, the pause seemed to last a lifetime.

"Well then... I'm still here."

The entirety of the meaning of her words broke through just as he felt a small point of pressure in between his shoulder blades, sending heat, scorching heat across his skin. _'Is she... kissing my back? Even after all I've done, she's still...'_

"Can we really have this?" Neji's voice was broken, teeth gritted to keep from choking on his own breath. What he really meant was _'Do I really deserve you?'_

"You dimwit, what is marriage but papers and legalisation? Isn't the connection of our souls enough?" She sighed into his shirt just as he loosened the grip on the doorknob. He didn't move an inch, a quarter of an inch, a thousandth of an inch. The decided Hyuuga steadied his eyes and focused only on one thing. While he wanted to lift the woman's fingers to his mouth right now and kiss it, he kept his control and felt an insatiable desire to do something even better.

"Keep calling me names and I probably _will_ leave." But only if he took her by surprise.

"Hmmph, I won't let you! Stubborn cowardly dim-"

She was interrupted by his kiss and their sudden position change. _'How did he move so fast?'_

It was like unleashing fire from the cockpit into a dry wheat field, and she was the grain. Teeth grazed her lips. Tongues swirled and danced. She gasped from being overwhelmed, her hands suddenly wrapped around his lower back, the front of their bodies achingly close but not touching. Fierce male hands were entwined in the kinouchi's brown locks, and he took not two seconds to break their kiss apart and nibble that spot on her neck behind her ear and inhale the exotic scent of her hair and skin, something he'd been wishing to do every day for years.

_'Kami, you are so sexy when you're honest and straightforward. I am stubborn, and I was a coward... not now. Definitely not now.'_ The rest of his self-control kept him from crushing his groin to hers, feeling the heat trap him so painfully there. It had swirled and jumped for the entirety of that night but never before had it been so strong and hot as now. Tenten was exotically magnetising, and Neji was inexorably attracted.

Neji drew Tenten's breath out in small gasps as he licked and kissed the delicate skin of her neck, his own breath turning into slivers of pants. _'Oh, sugar and cream alright... and spice. The good kind.'_

_'What is this I'm feeling? It's so... different, and I'm nervous, but I want him to continue. Please don't pull back again. Please don't resist.'_ The unwinding kinouchi's wishes turned into actual utterances, pleads. "Don't stop, Neji... please don't resist."

She was right. What was the label 'husband' and 'wife' but legalised papers? Why couldn't they have a joining now and still be just as content, just as happy? In private they could be together without the hassle of politics. He wasn't sure whether he was going insane, or actually catching on fire. Or both. At the moment he didn't care. Tenten repeatedly gave herself to him, and this time he wasn't going to say no. The Hyuuga heir was going to claim his team-mate as his forever. Not in a negatively sexist way, but a very secure, passionate, soul-mate 'She's only mine' way.

_'How can I resist now? How?' _"I... won't, Tenten. I won't." A baritone husky answer, drowned in fervour.

Tenten's mouth became dry with anticipation, strangely having the impelling need to feel his lips on hers but he was so busy with her neck, and shoulders. Her eyes widened and she gasped as his fingers squeezed her thighs and his hips bucked into hers. She was pressed into the hallway wall the erection through his pants against her groin, unashamed. Her instinctive reaction was to wrap her arms around his neck and lift her legs and wrap them around his hips, causing her night robe and nightgown to slide up to her knees.

The impassioned Hyuuga relished in the exotic kinouchi's heaving chest, even in the dark he could hear and feel her breathing pattern change into something extraordinary. Her gasps and pants were like candy to his ears, and sent fire through his body, making him harder by the second. His erection felt more painful than it did in the shower now that he was actually holding Tenten. The moment was too dream-like to be real. He couldn't believe it. He was lost in the rush of senses, as if he were in another realm entirely. A realm of lust, pleasure, and thrills.

"Kiss me..." she breathed out.

Those two words were all it took to unravel the last of his rational thoughts. His mouth was brought up to hers and he kissed her hungrily. Her fingernails gently bit into his neck which urged him on, surprising him how much pleasure he got from the slight tinge of pain and her urgency. When she accidentally, or was it purposely, bit his lower lip he groaned and kissed her harder. He tightened the grip on her thighs and pulled her closer, the tip of his restrained erection pressing into the dip between her thighs, earning a moan from both of them.

Neji's craving to feel her skin on his was rising to its peak as he closed his eyes and rubbed his erection against her. The tingling in their lips and tongue was replaced by an overwhelming white-hot sensation in their throat and groin, leaving them breathless and unable to kiss but wanting to.

"My room... " She breathed out.

"Yes." His breathless answer.

Being a ninja had its extreme advantages, one being able to carry Tenten very easily to her room and being there in just a few seconds, even in a 'discouraging condition'. One of the disadvantages, going too fast.

Tenten was slammed into her door and was hurriedly apologised to by the disgruntled Hyuuga.

"Shut up." She said, astonished how turned on she was by his roughness, biting his lips as she kissed him.

As soon as her door was open the scent of vanilla and cloves burst into the sensitive hairs of Neji's nose, making him even more alert of Tenten's intoxicating prowess. Their skin glowed with subtle traces of moonlight seeping in through the light blue curtains. The few seconds it took to close the door and walk to her bed seemed to drag on for minutes. The Hyuuga male was reluctant to let go but he did, setting her down to stand on the floor next to the bed.

"Disrobe." He demanded huskily, already removing his shirt and pants eagerly. By the time he was just in his skin, Tenten was still in her nightgown, pulling up the sides. The sight of her bare calves, thighs, stomach, had him hypnotised and growling with hunger. He hurried her along by grabbing the soft cotton cloth and pulling it over her head, leaving her panties on, as if that were a shield for his lack of self-control. He swiftly picked her up and laid her on the bed. His now painfully aching body hovered over hers as he stared into her eyes, unmoving. Then their eyes travelled over each other's bodies, studying, as they panted in anticipation... and nervousness.

"Are you alright?" The resisting Hyuuga whispered, not missing the slight worry on the kinouchi's face.

"Yes... I just don't know what to expect." Her hands moved nervously touching his hands on either side of her.

Neji's eyelids drooped, nodding. "I don't either... " He admitted. "I've only heard certain things... and accidentally read Kakashi's book."

Both of them blushed and while Tenten giggled, he smiled. "Scary... " She muttered, feeling a bit of relief at Hyuuga's inexperience almost equalling hers. Still, he seemed quite able in her bathroom...

"Yes... " The Hyuuga opened his eyes and inhaled as he completely took in Tenten's body. The fine muscles of her legs and her toned abs, not too firm but not too soft, and the curves of her hips and waist and breasts, causing his lips to dry instantly. "Tell me... if I hurt you, Tenten." He whispered before kissing her passionately but gently.

"Like I'd... let you... hurt me... Neji." She breathed in between kisses.

He smirked at her confidence and deepened the kiss, taking his time as he thoroughly explored her mouth with his tongue. Meanwhile his right hand lifted from the bed and found her bare hip, finally fulfilling the desire to touch skin to skin. He savoured the delicious friction as he gradually slid it across her stomach, their breaths reduced to pants as they kissed more hungrily.

_'Higher, higher... ' _she begged mentally, shocked at her own urge growing and erasing all nervousness from her system. Every inch of skin that he touched left a trail of fire ants.

He swallowed her gasps from the new erotic sensation of his calloused thumb passing over her erect nipple. He gripped her breast and shuddered from the feeling of soft tender flesh against his rough hand. He squeezed hard earning a rippling moan which he sucked into his own breath, shattering his own moans. She tried to break the kiss apart but he sucked her mouth in his and wouldn't let go. He wanted to make her come undone inside and out with pleasure.

He massaged her breast making the movement of her lips against his slow down, finally letting her mouth leave his from lack of response. He realised he found one of her weaknesses... Big amber eyes drowning in passion fluttered close. Her back arched as she pressed herself against his hand, now kneading rhythmic circles. Her lips parted and quivered and he watched her writhe underneath him, growing harder from the sound of her moans and the expression on her flushed face. Kami, his lips were drier than Suna, his body shaking from the need now. He wanted to take her right now, but the want to take his time was stronger. Barely.

His eyes followed the movement of her left leg, her knee rising quickly. He gasped when she bucked her hips towards his, using her one bent leg as support to push her lower body into the air. Fire shot through his veins as her obvious need for him grew stronger. Yes, that's what he wanted to do, he wanted her to need him as badly as he needed her. That purpose ignited his actions, everything full speed now. Inexperience didn't matter as the primal drive engulfed him.

He bent his right knee and rubbed her covered sex with it, her hips instinctively bucking towards the pressure. A growl leapt to his throat as he felt her panties damp and warm. He kissed her and stole away her breath for a few seconds before kissing down her neck, then her shoulders, and slowing down his fingers on her left breast he passed his tongue over her right nipple, making her gasp and clasp his neck with both hands, pulling him closer. His long, slightly damp hair tickled her skin as he licked circles around her nipple, earning several breathless gasps.

"Neji..." She cried out, seeing stars, only stars. He had pinched her left nipple and flicked his tongue across her right nipple, now sucking and nibbling sending her excitement almost completely off the edge. "How do you make me feel so good?" She found herself asking.

"I swear..." Neji breathed hot air on her breast sending violent shudders through her. "You're doing the same to me." He removed his hand from her breast and slid it down her ribs, stomach, until he reached a damp material concealing her treasure. He kissed the valley of her breasts as he slid his fingers underneath the fabric and started dragging it down her thighs.

"But..." She gasped and tightened her grip on his neck as she was interrupted by a clenching sensation from the cool air that hit her sex. She took a few seconds to recollect her breath as she lifted her legs so he could slip her boy shorts completely off.

"But what?" He breathed into her skin, slowly lifting his head so he could see her face.

"I... haven't done anything."

"You've done more than you think." He huskily assured her, using his knee to nudge her legs further apart. He moved his body forward so his penis was inches from her opening, his face hovering over hers.

The panting kinouchi opened her eyes to reveal glazed over amber orbs staring right through her male counterpart. "Really? Like what?" She asked in disbelief, remembering him in the bathroom very vividly. "Tell me."

Instead of being annoyed by her request which would prolong the wait, the Hyuuga was intrigued by her innocent curiosity. Or was it innocent? He lowered his lips to her ear and breathed hotly making her shudder. "Your hair... it smells of honey... and spice." He inhaled a generous amount. "It makes me hot... all over. Your skin tastes of sugar and cream... and salt." He kissed and sucked a small patch of skin beneath her jaw, making them both shiver and her breath stall. "It's hard to be calm, cool, and collected with you nearby. How could I not be attracted? You're a living aphrodisiac."

The enlightened kinouchi's panting grew louder as she listened to Neji's musings about herself. Could someone be so heavily aroused just from a scent, a touch, a taste? She recalled having felt similar things in all her years with the young shinobi. There were times when he'd simply say something to her, or pass by her and she'd catch a whiff of his masculine scent, and unwillingly she would blush or heat terribly. That was when she had started studying her team-mate more thoroughly, finding herself staring at his incredible good looks. It was the personality attached to those looks that enticed her, he was always mature and precise, his eyes never empty, and he was exceptionally clean and always smelled of... pine frost was it? And his muscles were an add on to that already acute attraction, so firm and hard as a rock. When he had removed his leg bandage so many years ago, and his arm bandage tonight, she had been taken over by a desire that was foreign to her body, something she couldn't ignore.

Tenten found herself staring at lavendar silver, and his face in the shadows outlined by blue moonlight, hovering over her body refusing to move. Why wouldn't he move? She could visibly see the strain in his body as he resisted to touch her now, his breath heavy, small layer of sweat coating his lean nude body with his erection perfectly positioned before her opening, and he just stared. Was he waiting for a cue? For her to let him know he could continue?

He inhaled sharply, his eyes closing instantly, as Tenten's hands found his abs. Her soft fingers on his firm stomach had him breathless. He hissed as her palm and fingers glided over his chest and lower regions, making the urge to thrust inside of her strong. He instead pushed the tip of his erection to her clitoris, which he had heard enhances pleasure in a woman and enables orgasm. Confirmed by her ice-shattering gasp when she bucked her hips into his, unintentionally taking half of his penis into her from the swift movement.

They both moaned, the overwhelmed Hyuuga petrified as he realised what she did so quickly. He hadn't planned that... he'd been waiting for her verbal okay, but the body language was much more pronounced. Tenten's hips lowered to the bed again, releasing his penis from her slick wet entrance, making him groan. "Make love to me, or I'll attack you." She breathed and he smiled at her useless threat.

"As you wish." Neji entered her slowly, giving her time to adjust as she was so tight. Though her slick moisture made it easy for his entire length to be enveloped, his eyes closing from the insanely pleasurable pressure around his throbbing manhood. When the tip hit her cervix he heard her moan and felt her hips buck towards his in response. He took that into not, having also heard that for some women it was especially painful to hit their cervix, and some it was pleasure. Unable to control himself anymore he rocked his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of her, both moaning and panting from the tight friction. Soon their body movements formed a rhythm, her body sliding on the comforter in the midst of the heated frenzy. The entire room was filled with sounds of heavy breathing, moans, sweat slick hips colliding and the creaking of the bed as they continued the sexual dance.

Her mouth aching and dry, Tenten slid her arms up Neji's back and pulled him into a kiss, the front of their bodies pressing into each other. She gasped and Neji groaned when her taught breasts smashed into his chest, making him move inside her harder. Hitting her cervix with every thrust and their bodies to delicious graze one another caused rippling gasps to rise to her throat only to be swallowed by his kisses. He kissed her deeply biting her lips with his, her knees tightening around his hips as he pressed her harder into the bed. Her mouth fought desperately to break away from his, to let escape the moans that caught in her throat, but he kissed harder refusing to free her. He loved taking her breath away and sucking in all those vain attempts at moaning; it set him even more on fire, the building pleasure pounding in his erection.

Fingernails scraped down his back, a mix between pain and pleasure shot through him. Now it was his turn to moan, but he couldn't as she had turned the tables. Her lips and tongue devoured his as she kept one hand firmly entwined in his hair, gripping his scalp to keep him from pulling away. He growled in protest and heightened the challenge. No way was he going to let her have the upper hand.

He slowed movement inside her, keeping very still as he lifted his left hand and firmly gripped one ass cheek. He pulled her hips roughly into his, hitting her cervix as they swallowed each other's moan again, and ceased all thrusting as he kept his penis there. She arched her back as her hips struggled to buck against his, but his strong grip kept her from moving, holding his breath to keep himself from moving as well. Their lips eased from the frenzy but didn't part, as Neji prevented that. _'Give in, lovely.'_ He thought, smiling into their kiss. But she didn't.

Her fingernails dug deeply into his back and scalp, causing him to wince and shudder. The pain was shockingly erotic. Then in one liquid movement she lifted her legs to wrap around his hips, causing his penis to slightly rock inside her, making it impossible for him to remain still any longer. He tried to pull his penis entirely out of her but her legs so tightly wrapped around him constricted their movement, so he thrust back inside of her hard. They both broke apart from the kissing gasping hard and loud with exotic relief, both their lips and noses pressed into each other's necks, tasting the film of salty sweat that had formed. Neji increased the speed as she rocked hard against him in a rolling motion.

"Ah, Neji..." She gasped out, and he knew exactly what she meant.

Neji thrust hard and fast inside her in a desperate frenzy, her gasps breaking off half way as she felt the pleasure rise and rise. It felt like hiccuping as her whole body shudder and crashed, shudder and crashed with the desperate need for release. His erection was unbearably throbbing and hard as the wetness and tightness threatened to make him explode, but he held back to wait for her.

After a few seconds, she cried out loudly right in his ear, the sound alone almost making him come undone. This was it. The walls of her vagina clenched tightly as her whole body quaked against his, her fingernails digging deeper into his back. He rode out her orgasm with swift thrusts, making her hiccup gasp, until he climaxed and spilled his seed within her. He moaned loudly as his whole body shook with hers, finishing both of them off with a few more thrusts until he was completely soft and spent and she was unmoving. Utterly exhausted his whole body buzzed with the after-effect as he carefully lowered Tenten on the bed and laid on top of her, still inside of her.

* * *

><p>To be continued in... <strong>Another Byakugan Use<strong>


	5. Another Byakugan Use

A/N: Dun da duh. An extra 3,000 word chapter for your pure nomming delight. Most of this is just pleasurable FILLER material but the ending is crucial. Enjoy and wait patiently for the epilogue. Or you can just stalk me and weed the epilogue out of me right now for making you wait 6 whole days for two disappointing chapters. =p

Neji: She's going to put yet another short chapter in before the epilogue! I saw it with my own eyes.

Me: What? I am shocked that you would even say that, Neji. Me? Saying there is only 3 chapters, then extending it to 6? What kind of person would that make me?

Neji: ... It's starts with the letter 'H' and ends in 'Y'.

Me: It's clear.

Neji: Byakugan!

Me: *Shrinks from his gaze* Ah... you're right. I couldn't help it! Another eensy weensy chapter made its way into this little one-shotter!

Tenten: *Walks in* Byakugan doesn't detect lies.

Neji: *Folds arms* True, but it detects lie patterns in the chakra flow.

Tenten: Really, then if I said, 'you're ugly' would I be lying?

Neji: Obviously.

Tenten: *Smiles* Really, really? You're ugly, ugly ugly...

Neji: *Turns off Byakugan* Thanks, so are you.

Tenten: *Narrows eyes* Great, how am I supposed to tell if you're lying?

Neji: That's your problem, isn't it? Once a liar, always a liar...

Tenten: Neji! *Throws explosive scrolls attached to kunai at Neji, then charges with spiked nunchuks*

Neji: *Winks* Enjoy this chapter! *Disappears*

* * *

><p><strong>Another Byakugan Use<br>**

They both lay there for several minutes in sticky body fluids, sweat covered with only pants breaking the ecstatic air. Finally calming their frenzied breathing, Neji was the first to speak, not at all awed at the hoarseness in his voice. "I must shower... again."

Tenten laughed at the slight jester in his voice, and at his cleanliness. "Stay in bed, please."

Neji put his hands on the bed on either side of his woman and stared at her pleading expression. "I need to clean up. Wash your sheets, too..."

"We can worry about that tomorrow, come on a few hours won't hurt you."

Neji smiled as he gave in and sighed. "Alright." Besides he could hear the tiredness in her voice and he hadn't missed that yawn. "Do I really make you that tired?"

"Yes, always, in battle **and** in bed." The brown-haired kinouchi smirked.

Neji chuckled at her glowing humour, possibly from the majour high. He was feeling really light himself so he couldn't blame Tenten for being so loose. He then realised he was still inside her so pulled out slowly, sighing from the little spasms of pleasure he felt from that one movement. He wasn't aroused, too soon after to recover, but it felt hell good.

Still containing what little class he had in this situation, he lifted Tenten bridal style from the bed, unrolled the covers from her bed and placed her back on it. As he lifted the cover and slid in beside her he noticed an amused expression on her face. He propped his chin up with his right palm, elbow rested on her pillow, the blanket only covering his lower body. She did the same only facing him, the blanket covering her chest and below.

"What's so amusing?" He asked, lavendar silver focused on amber resin.

"I've never seen you smile so much." Honey brown hair framed the kinouchi's face, slightly frizzed from the lovemaking, when her expression softened, the smile lingering on the lines of her lips though she was no longer smiling. The Hyuuga studied his team-mate silently, his own smile fading from his lips though lighting up his eyes in the darkness. He felt a solid connection between them in this moment, puzzled that he would feel more connected with Tenten after the making love rather than during... was it contentment? Whatever the feeling, it was strong.

Subconsciously they had both inched closer as Tenten's hand slid over Neji's jaw, her fingers resting on his chin and lightly grazing over his lips, sending warm chills down his spine. Neither blinking, afraid that if they did the dream would end and they would wake in their own beds or a hard cot during a mission. They drew their lips together in a soft kiss, eyes fluttering closed at the same time. Then with a sigh, afraid of the darkness behind his lids the Hyuuga sat up against the headboard and curled his right arm underneath his love's neck, the other one under the blanket holding her waist very possessively. He pulled her closer to him and planned on never letting her go... at least until they woke.

"Of course... " Tenten began, a lilt of amusement returning to her tone.

"Hmm?" Neji was too tired to care that he answered with an unintelligible syllable, not even considered a word, which was very unlike him. At least it was in question form, wasn't it? He looked down at Tenten's now amused face with furrowed brows as she purposely made him wait for an answer, probably one of her conspiring jokes. He knew her tendency to tease sometimes. "Of course what?"

"It might be because you didn't have to hide in the bathroom this time."

All muscles in the Hyuuga's body froze as he stared at the laughing amber orbs right in front of him. His eyes narrowed while she tried to suppress a giggle, but failed utterly. _'My pride is shot. And she'll never forget this, will she?'_

"You enjoyed listening." Neji bluffed and almost smirked when he saw Tenten blush furiously, satisfied at the effect of three simple words on her comfort. He kept his face plain and straight as payback for such a straightforward assessment of his private session... not so private in actuality when he had found out she had heard. Thinking back, being in her bathroom was probably not the best choice, but it's not like he planned it!

"No, I didn't!" The kinouchi answered in an almost squeaky voice, very akin to her former mousy hairdo, her expression wild and defensive.

Neji's eyes widened as he spotted her lie immediately, shocked to learn that she actually had enjoyed listening to him pleasure himself. He had only been joking, shooting guesses he hadn't missed the mark. He grinned inwardly as he heard challenge in her words, whether she meant to sound that signal or not. He slid down in the bed and tightened his grip around her waist feeling a familiar warm sensation grow in his lower region. Placing his lips on her neck and behind her ear he felt her shiver beneath him.

"You did, admit it." He whispered into her skin his voice already lowered a note, making her shiver again.

"Even if I did enjoy it, I wouldn't admit it to you." Tenten stubbornly answered, a tinge of breathlessness already audible in her voice.

Suddenly Neji brought both his hands to Tenten's stomach and tickled her, making her burst out in giggles and writhe beneath him trying to escape. "Admit it," he demanded in a husky voice.

"No," she breathed out in between giggles, bringing her legs up to fend him off as he tickled her more. She desperately tried to pry his hands off with hers but it was no use, he was too strong and she was still weakened by the tingling.

Within a minute he had her gasping in between laughs, almost crying when with one hand he gripped both her wrists and lifted them above her head to the headboard, both her breasts exposed as he remained hovering over her body. He continued tickling her beneath the ribs with his free hand, using his knees to spread her legs so she wouldn't keep bunching them up onto her chest.

"Admit it, Tenten." He huskily repeated the warning, each tiny syllable emphasised and soaked with sexual acid.

"No!" She squealed, unable to keep her eyes open anymore she giggled and struggled relentlessly.

The Hyuuga was just as relentless as his team-mate. Still tickling he lowered his lips to the valley of her breasts and kissed softly, feeling the tremor of her body underneath his. He then moved over to nipple and started kissing circles around it, teasing her as he did not let his lips touch the prize.

"Oh, Kami." Her breath hiccuped half with moan and half with giggling.

"Now will you admit it?" The aroused Hyuuga breathed loudly into her breast.

Her answer wasn't immediate, and that made him look up and stare at her contemplating expression, as if she were making an important decision. "No," she finally strained out in between giggles.

_'Damn, stubborn. Looks like I have to try harder.'_ Neji didn't know whether to smile from amusement or frown in frustration. Deciding against either he flicked his tongue on her nipple, causing her to arch her back and gasp in between laughs.

"Ah, Neji." She pleaded, giggling and panting at the same time.

He could see the blood rushing to her face from his attentions mingled with the tickling. He wasn't going to stop though until she surrendered, which she would, he knew without a doubt she would. Now wanting to stroke her clitoris he found himself faced with a calamity, not having a free finger which to do the job. An idea formed in his head and he thought on it for a few seconds before deciding. Normally, he wouldn't ever imagine himself doing such a thing but her body was calling out to him, that warm heat taunting him with sweet sounds of tormenting lust underneath all the laughs. It make him become very hard and throbbing already.

"Fine... if you won't admit it, I'll keep tickling." The Hyuuga said this loudly as he carefully lowered her wrists to her chest so he could kiss down her hips and disappear underneath the blanket entirely, his other hand still attacking her stomach furiously with tickles.

Her laughs erupted into hiccuping gasps, her face repeatedly changing between a smile then to an 'O' as his tongue licked the outer walls of her sex. Slowly, teasing, he ran his tongue along her clitoris and flicked a few times, causing her to gasp and moan, and laugh, and moan and tremble and laugh. He withdrew immediately and commenced with tickling as he kept his knees in between hers, to keep her from bucking or closing them. The blanket fell from the bed and exposed their entire bodies and he gave her a lustful look, his lips parted with a groan of anticipation stuck in his throat. "Now will you admit it? Admit. It. Tenten."

Tenten was too breathless to speak, whether from all the laughing or all the stars in her eyes from the shocking thrill of his tongue on her most private parts... she didn't know. All she knew was she ached for more. "Yes, yes..." She breathed out. "I admit it."

"Admit what?" He coyly asked, eyes shining with almost satifaction.

Her amber orbs glimmered with heat and lust now as the last of the giggles escaped her mouth. "I enjoyed listening!"

"Listening to what?" He kept this up, his voice firm and husky. His erection was throbbing tremendously now, his lips dry with desire.

"Listening to you... pleasure yourself. Ah..." She was left in delirious pants as his hand ceased the tickling. An expression of pure satisfaction and lust covered his face as he watched her close her eyes and lean back in the bed trying to regain breath. He was not going to stop there, that was just the challenge, now was the reward for winning... and submitting.

His hand lowered until he passed the soft brown curls of her sex, then his fingertips found her clitoris and he started rubbing just when she gasped for another breath. He watched her open her eyes in shock, a tremor of excitement shooting to his groin from the moan that caught in her throat.

"Let my. Wrists go. Neji." She begged and he complied. Immediately one of her hands lowered to grip the sheets, the other one unexpectedly to Neji's manhood, sending a ripple of pleasure through his body as he shut his eyes. He had definitely not expected her to do that, and to squeeze, and stroke him! His breath came out in shivering moans as he slowly rocked his hips with the movement of her hand. Wanting to feel and hear her equally pleasured, he slid two fingers into her slick entrance, earning an aching gasp of desire from her lips, and her hand frozen on his length, but he found himself not caring. He pushed his fingers entirely inside her, rolling them and stroking her inner walls with his fingertips, causing her to shudder and gasp for breath. She ground her hips into his hand desperately, making him catch his breath in anticipation as he slid his fingers in and out of her. Feeling her slick wet walls tight around his fingers made him flush and his erection grow red-hot.

He gently removed her hand from his length and brought himself up to kiss her lips softly, inserting a third finger inside of her. She gasped and bucked her hips towards his hand as he watched her with half-lidded eyes, drowning in lust. Her hands then went to wrap around his lower back and pull him close as he kissed her chin. Then, removing his fingers from her vagina and positioning his length, he pressed the tip at her entrance, teasing. Her chest heaved with excitement as her eyes fluttered and closed again.

"Alright... you admitted it." The lust-filled Hyuuga said between pants. "Good that you did, or I wouldn't have done this."

With those words he uttered, "Byakugan," and pressed his lips onto hers just as he swiftly entered her in one thrust. She struggled to cry out as his mouth devoured hers, swallowing her protest as he saw her chakra zoom and swirl in a delicious pattern. His tongue explored the roof of her mouth, and her tongue responded, as he watched the physical reaction of her chakra from their lovemaking.

He broke apart the kiss, leaving them both breathless and looked where their hips joined. As he began moving inside of her he saw at the curve of her abdomen the chakra flow burst into a shower of swirling stars. He stopped thrusting to see what would happen, and the stars stopped swirling and crowded into one tiny spot in her abdomen, sparkling and buzzing like a swarm of insects waiting to attack. He recognised that as 'fiery desire' and moved inside her again, hard and fast.

Within a minute they were both sweating and panting, sweet moans escaping his mousy brown-haired beauty as she bucked her hips towards his. He increased the speed and watched the swirling stars in Tenten's abdomen lower to her groin, and it was then he spotted his own chakra huge spirals pounding and increasing in size as they collided with her stars and caused them to burst and dance. _'Kami, I'm seeing our pleasure grow into an orgasm... It's. So. Erotic.'_

He struggled to keep his eyes open as he heard Tenten pant and writhe beneath him. Intrigued and curious he slowed his movements then lifting her legs onto his shoulders he thrust into her hard. He groaned loudly from the unique tightness of the position, her reaction a trembling gasp. Her chakra stars swirled faster and faster, several chains of circles dancing and tightening the closer she got to climax. Desire-ridden entirely, the Hyuuga wanted to see, and feel the Mousy woman's climax. Now.

As soon as Neji stroked her clitoris in quick circles, her chakra stars spiked and glued together to form one huge circle. He flicked and stroked her clitoris in desperation, slamming his hips into hers as his length perfectly filled her and hit her cervix.

"Ah, Ne- Neji!"

When she moaned and trembled in her climax, Neji experienced it with his own eyes, amazed and breathless. Her dancing stars burst like bombs and rained down like meteorites, thousands of little tiny chakra stars exploding and spreading through-out her entire body. His spirals exploded in a similar manner, thousands of tiny little chakra dots leaving his body and disappearing into mist all at once as he groaned and spilled his seed in her.

"Tenten..." He moaned as he rode out the last of their orgasms, seeing all their chakra turn into sparkling mist as he closed his eyes and released the technique.

"Kami... Kami, sh-Damn... " Neji breathed out in between pants. He lowered her legs from his shoulders and dropped to beside her, eyes closed as they both lay spent.

"What... was that... all about?" Tenten asked, chest still heaving ridiculous fast though her curiosity couldn't wait.

"I... could see... our orgasm... in chakra... form." He tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry.

"Wow... " was Tenten's response.

It took several minutes for them to catch their breath, by then Tenten's eyes drooped sleepily. Neji slid his legs over the side of the bed, his body still tingling as he gripped the side, his back slightly aching from the pain of nail scratches. _'Hmm, I hope I'm not bleeding. It would get all over her sheets.'_

"You're not leaving... are you?" Her words were tired and monotone, but it was obvious to him that she was trying to hide hurt, that he might leave after all.

"No," He shook his head. "Just getting your blanket." While he reached down and grabbed the soft thick piece of fabric he knew that there was a small smile on Tenten's face, even though he couldn't see her.

Too tired to even answer, Tenten curled onto her left side, and closed her eyes as she felt the soft cotton of her comforter warm her body. It was nothing compared to the heat of _his_ body pressed against her back as he snuck a gentle kiss to her neck before he settled into her curves. She held his arm wrapped around her waist, and tangled his legs in hers. A question suddenly popped into her head as she gradually let euphoric sleep take over.

"Are you still bothered... that we're not married?"

Neji barely heard the soft mumble from Tenten's lips, half deciding to fall asleep and pretend he hadn't heard her. Instead he boldly and sadly answered, "Yes," and inwardly cringed, waiting for an angry outburst.

He was surprised by her reply, an elongated sigh followed by a tired, "Why?"

The Hyuuga gripped the strong woman in his grasp tighter and kissed her hair softly, finally allowing himself to close his eyes. He settled into her and matched her breathing pattern so they moved in synchronisation. Then he replied in a soft whisper directly into her ear. The type of whisper that he wouldn't dare use on anyone else. A lover's whisper. "It's quite simple. I love you."

"That **is** very simple. Everything is so simple for you..." the drowsy kinouchi muttered, and he wondered if she wasn't already asleep and sleep-talking. "I think I love you as well."

* * *

><p>To be continued in... <strong>Wake Up Call<strong>


	6. XXX Sorry just an Author's Note XXX

Author's Note:

I absolutely hate making a chapter just for an A/N, but it's a must now. I've been meaning to update A.S.A.P., just a few days after my previous update and wrap up the story. Then guess what happens! 2 of the computers in my household go down which means MULTI-SHARING. Then there's babysitting and my cute little baby niece needs her beauty sleep so I have to stay off the computer during that time.

So bad news, most of my stories are on the computer that went KERPLUNK. Luckily I was writing my NejiTen story on the good computer... but still the only time I can get on is when the internet is off and when niece is not sleeping. I deeply apologise for all you who have been waiting for the next part! When my computer is back up for good I will gladly post the next chapter. [:  
>Please bear with me, I dislike this more than you do. I hate making you wait longer than need be.<p>

Au revoir.

...

(Hopefully it will be in the next week or two. I know, long wait. I'm truly sorry. To quote one of my favourite verses in POTO: These things do happen. -.- And can I stop them from happening? No.)


	7. Epilogue

A/N: To your delight, I stole my brother's computer and rewrote the Epilogue for the 4th time! I completely ommitted the chapter I had intended to stick between, seeing how it was not necessary. Sometimes mystery is the best solution for writer's block and lack of accessible computers.

So in the perfect flowing one hour of today I now present to you the ending of Neji and Tenten's romantic struggle. Thanks for waiting and not being upset, and for all your undying support and reviews. I really appreciate it!

Concerning a sequel, my offer still stands. You up for it? Actually am I up for it? This sure took me a lot of energy to write. Hehe.

Au revoir, ma cheries.

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Up Call <strong>is for your own imagination, to ponder what happened the next morning after the consummation of Tenten's and Neji's romance. Now we will continue to the development of their growing relationship and circumstances that fell between them during.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<br>**

The Hyuuga's old worries returned to Fate's harsh design. He felt Fate had dealt them both a punishment card considering the two months of being absent from each other, despite their constant attempt to come together.

The day after their making love, Neji had had visited his family, had dinner with Hinata and Hinabi, learned of Naruto's proposal to Hinata, and that Hinata had agreed not to get married until her cousin, the heir, was settled first.

"Hinata," The shy kinouchi's cousin had said. "You may marry Uzumaki Naruto anytime you wish. I know you've loved him since you met him and that it would only be a matter of time he would return it. He may be blind but he's strong and changes people, he changed me. I will not hold you back in your relationship with him just because I am the heir and not married."

"B-but Neji... Naruto insisted. Your mutual respect for each other is very great, he wants to talk to you on this matter first."

Neji had ended up speaking with the Hokage himself the following morning, Tenten having been snatched from his grasp at being sent on an non-avoidable mission that lasted 2 weeks. During those two weeks preparations were made for Hinata's huge wedding that would take place in the following year, for suspense or over-protection for the Hokage, maybe both.

One day before Tenten would return from her mission Neji brought the family heirloom to Naruto and told him to give it to her as soon as she returned, along with a note.

"Note!" Uzumaki had exclaimed, folding his arms. "You're going to write your proposal to her!"

"What? Who said anything about a proposal?"

"Like I don't know what you did bribing Lady Tsunade..."

"That was nobody's business." The Hyuuga's brows furrowed.

"No matter, you're just too chicken shit to ask her yourself, aren't you?" Naruto's cheeky grin was impossible to ignore.

"I did ask her." Neji admitted, lavendar silver eyes glazed over on that impossible to forget morning. He sighed to release some of the tension from recalling that particular memory. "Two weeks ago."

"Ah, and she didn't answer."

"You may be Hokage but I can still shut off your chakra point, if not all at least the one that controls your speech." It was clear he wasn't going to discuss this with Naruto, or anybody but Tenten.

Naruto lifted a brow then laughed loudly, pushing his feet on the desk to lean back in his chair. "Neji, Neji I'm just teasing. I'll give her the ring and note, only because I'm sending you on a mission. There's so many piling up. You're to be a leader for two other young genins for several more missions afterwards as well."

Neji's brows furrowed more with dissatisfaction, then nodded. "Strange taking orders from you, friend."

"Strange giving orders." Naruto was about to laugh again when BAM. The chair fell back onto the floor and the crazy blond-haired shinobi was now a dust mop. And with a little lightened humour they ended their meeting.

...

So the two months that Neji is now exasperated with? Every time Neji was sent on a mission, Tenten had been mysteriously assigned to one the day before his return. The same thing occurred to Tenten when she arrived, Neji had been gone at least a day before. This happened 4 times and now Neji was home, practicing, frustrated with Naruto's insatiable attempt to drive the two love birds mad. For several days Neji practiced and practiced until he would practically drop dead from exhaustion, only so he would not waste time daydreaming of Tenten. Passion did not subside in her absense, instead growing far more intense and anxious. He soon found it hard to blame his uneasiness on Naruto, and settled on scolding his own cowardice in not asking Tenten's hand in marriage after their first kiss.

Two hours into morning practice, the sun was half way in the sky, the Hyuuga heir already mightily exhausted. The Prince of Green Spandex had appeared and introduced his team-mate to an awkwardly stunning girl who would be known as the Princess of Purple Spandex, a taijutsu master kinouchi from the rain village. Neji wondered why he hadn't heard of her before when Lee said they'd been together for two weeks, and realised his thoughts really had been scattered wondering about Tenten too much. He had never really expected Lee to have a girlfriend or even be interested in having one, and vowed since their meeting that he would probably pop a gasket if Lee ever did. Now Neji found his shock completely absent and congratulated him instead.

Too many relationships pushing forward, and his at a stand-still, the dark brown-haired jounin only increased his determination to exhaust himself early. His fingertips shot controlled chakra strings holding onto two hundred shurikens as he worked on a stronger version of his gentle fist techniques. While he would become invulnerable in his powerful spin, the shurikens would blast at an impossible speed from the impact AND hit all the targets perfectly without fail. So far his precision was not fully established, having reached 95 targets just this morning, after several weeks of hard study and work.

An hour passed by, he had reached 97 targets.

Another hour passed, 99 targets.

He was too quenched to continue, but was not satisfied with this at all. He needed to hit all the targets even when his body was in the worst conditions. In fact, that was what he aimed for, an impossible amount of power and precise control in his weakest state.

Noon stretched over the horizon just as the Hyuuga finally hit all 100 targets. He took a short 15 minute break for water, breathing exercises, and a chakra recharge cool down. His stomach growled but he refused to eat, observing that being too comfortable set him up for weakening his resolve enough to let his thoughts stray. So properly quenched and only barely recovered he continued practice.

"Byakugan!" The Hyuuga activated the bloodline limit and commenced to use his new improved technique. With a great sharp exhale of satisfaction, he stopped from the spin and closed his eyes, opening his ears to hear the sound of metal piercing wood. He frowned. The awaited sound didn't come. Nothing. Not even one shuriken hit the target. Using Byakugan he did not sense anyone, anything and only then saw the end of his chakra strings slowly fading from the shuriken, that were all pierced into some scattered part of the grassy floor or trees at least 70 feet from the targets.

"What the hell." The confused shinobi released his bloodline limit and went to fetch the said weapons to inspect them further when he abruptly stopped in his tracks from a very familiar sound.

"One hundred targets!"

_Tenten!_ Despite his exhaustion, every sensation that he had struggled to suppress was now alert and full blown.

"Zero bulls-eyes!"

_Your magnets! I should have known...'_

The owner of that voice appeared from the shadows of the forest, having hidden perfectly out of range of Neji's byakugan. His breath was literally gone as he observed everything about her. Perfectly Tenten, beautiful, charismatic, strong, funny. One thing about her was different though. As she walked towards him with a glowing smile, a glint on her finger momentarily startled his vision.

"One hundred yeses."

The last sentence was all she needed to say, and all he needed to know to confirm their love.

And the ending is pretty much up to fate's hilarious design. Or perhaps Tenten is just too magnetising for Neji to resist the pull. You decide. Or do you? ;)


End file.
